Du malheur au bonheur
by Wiclo
Summary: Bella revient à Forks après un départ précipité deux ans plus tôt dans le seul but de s'excuser auprès de ce qu'elle aime d'un tragique accident. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui pardonnent et encore moins à apprendre une telle vérité qui va venir boulverser une nouvelle fois sa vie mais pour peut être cette fois la conduire au bonheur. ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous !

Je commence aujourd'hui une nouvelle histoire autour du Couple Bella&Edward.

Le début n'est pas forcément rose.

Je mets en raiting M au cas où …

Je ne sais pas encore très bien où vont me porter mes personnages et mon imagination qui me fait parfois peur.

J'espère que cette histoire va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture et une petite review stp :-)


	2. Chapter 1 retour

Je me retrouvais là, devant cette porte que je connaissais bien sans pouvoir bouger, sans même pouvoir réfléchir.

La peur me prenait au corps et m'empêchait d'avoir toute pensée cohérente sauf celle de partir d'ici en courant, de tenter de fuir la douleur qui allait être la mienne dans les jours à venir et qui était déjà présente en moi depuis plus d'un an et demi.

Je savais que la souffrance que je pensais avoir dompté depuis ce tragique jour allait me revenir encore plus vive, plus forte que lorsque le drame avait eu lieu.

Néanmoins, je devais me trouver, ici devant la porte de cette maison dans la petite ville de Forks que j'ai quitté précipitamment il y a plus de deux ans sans avoir le temps de dire au revoir à mes amis, à mon amour, à sa famille que je considérais comme la mienne, même si nous n'étions ensemble que depuis 6 mois.

J'avais 15 ans et j'allais rentrer en seconde au lycée de Forks, lui avait 17 et était en terminale. Je n'aurais, au grand jamais imaginé que je puisse lui plaire et pire qu'il est des sentiments pour moi. Mais ce fut le cas et les 8 mois où je vécue à Forks furent les plus beau de mon existence.

Je me sentais enfin à ma place dans le monde, j'étais avec lui et je pensais que rien ne pourrait nous séparer mais j'avais tord.

Debout devant cette porte, je revivais ces mois magnifiques.

J'étais arrivé en cours d'année scolaire et timide comme je suis, j'avais eu du mal à me faire des amis. Je ne m'ouvrais pas vraiment aux gens, je restais dans mon monde, dans ma bulle faisant mon petit bout de chemin, ne voulant qu'une chose travailler dans le monde de la littérature ou des sciences. Deux disciplines très opposées certes, mais qui me plaisent.

En cours de mathématiques, je m'étais retrouvée assise à côté d'Angela, une jeune fille calme et posée qui me semblait très gentille.

Elle m'avait proposé de manger avec elle et ces amis le midi. Pendant longtemps, près d'un mois je me suis défilée préférant me mettre dans un coin pour lire un livre. Angela respectait ma décision et ne me forçait jamais à venir manger eux

Mais un jour, une de ces amies, Alice a débarqué telle une furie devant moi en me disant que je devais venir manger avec eux, que je n'avais pas le choix. Angela se tenait derrière elle et je voyais bien qu'elle était désolée pour moi.

Si elle avait su ce qui allait se passer dans les mois suivant, je doute qu'elle aurait eu la même réaction.

Ce jour-là, pendant l'heure du déjeuner j'ai appris toute la vie d'Alice mais également de sa famille et même de Forks en général. Elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler au point que plus d'une fois, je me suis demandée quand est ce qu'elle respirait.

En cours d'anglais, après le déjeuner, elle est venue s'installer à côté de moi, piquant ainsi la place à Jessica, ce qui d'un certain côté m'arrangeait. Je ne pouvais pas la supporter, elle passait son temps à parler des garçons et à critiquer tous le monde.

Certes Alice parle beaucoup aussi mais ce n'est pas pareil. D'une certaine manière, cela me reposait de l'entendre parler de tous et rien et en plus ce n'était pas forcément pour se plaindre, chose qui me changeait de Jessica.

Plus d'une fois pendant le cours, je me suis néanmoins dit que si elle continuait de parler ainsi nous allions avoir des ennuis. J'avais rapidement remarqué que le prof regardait sans cesse dans notre direction et je savais qu'il finirait par nous faire une réflexion, ce qu'il fit bien entendu.

J'étais devenu tellement rouge à cause de la remarque du prof qu'Alice avait attrapé un fou rire qui nous value une autre remarque. Cela n'arrêta pas pour autant Alice qui bien qu'elle passait son temps à me parler réussissait à prendre son cours à la perfection à mon grand étonnement mais également à celui de notre enseignant.

En effet, Alice avait passer son temps à me parler, nous arrivions toutes les deux à suivre son cours et à répondre à ces questions.

Cela nous value d'ailleurs quelques regards haineux de Jessica et de quelques autres élèves.

Ce jour-là, le prof d'anglais décida de nous donner à tous des exposés sur une œuvre à faire pour le mois suivant. Les binômes de travail correspondaient aux tables, je me retrouvais donc en binôme avec Alice.

Le soir même, elle m'invitait à venir chez elle le samedi suivant afin que nous commencions notre travail. J'avais beau lui dire que je ne pouvais pas venir, mon père travaillant et ne pouvant pas m'emmener, elle avait insister jusqu'à m'annoncer qu'elle viendrait me chercher avec son frère vers 14h samedi et que je n'avais pas le choix.

Le samedi à 14h précise, Alice était devant la porte de la maison de mon père. Elle semblait trépigner d'impatience de me montrer sa chambre, sa maison, sa famille et même son chien et elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de me dire bonjour, qu'elle me tirait par le bras pour m'emmener vers la volvo grise de son frère. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs bien se moquer de ma situation, Alice ne me laissant même pas le temps de fermer la porte de ma maison. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour moi, son frère est intervenu en lui demandant de me laisser le temps de prendre mes affaires et de fermer la porte.

Je n'avais pas vraiment vu son frère, il était resté dans la voiture. Il avait des cheveux cuivrés en bataille, c'était la seule que je pouvais distingué du perron de ma maison, mais quand je finis par monter à l'arrière de la voiture avec Alice et que je vis son visage réellement pour la première fois, je me m'y a rougir. Il avait de magnifiques yeux verts qui étaient très expressifs et dans lesquels je voyais que la situation l'amusait. Je pense qu'il s'était tous de suite rendu compte que sa sœur avait le dessus sur moi et qu'elle pouvait me faire faire quasiment tout et n'importe quoi. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas de commentaire sur la situation et je l'en remerciais intérieurement.

En moins de 15 minutes, nous étions arrivés chez eux. C'était une grande maison plutôt même une villa qui se trouvait à l'entrée de Forks dans le bois.

Je me souviens que je me suis restée un moment la bouche ouverte devant cette magnifique maison sans pouvoir bouger. C'est Emmett, l'autre frère d'Alice qui m'avait fait sortir de ma torpeur en me disant qu'une mouche était rentrée dans ma bouche, ce qui avait eu pour réaction de me faire tousser comme une malade et de déclencher les rires parmi les personnes présentes à savoir Emmett et sa copine Rosalie, le frère de Rosalie Jasper qui était aussi le petit ami d'Alice ainsi que ceux d'Edward avec qui Alice était venue me chercher quelques minutes plutôt chez mon père.

J'avais bien entendu rougir au point de devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate ce qui avait eu pour conséquence de faire redoubler leur rire.  
C'est finalement Esmée, la mère d'Alice, Edward et Emmett qui mit fin à mon calvaire en arrivant et en m'invitant à rentrer.

Esmée était une femme très douce qu'après ce que m'avait dit Alice et cela se voyait rien qu'à son visage. Le père d'Alice n'était pas là car il travaillait à l'hôpital de Forks. Il était médecin.

Ce jour-là, nous n'avons pas vraiment travailler avec Alice, on a passé tout notre temps avec ces frères et sœurs ( Rosalie et Jasper avaient été adopté 1 an plus par ces parents suite aux décès dès leurs) à parler, regarder des films et jouer dans le jardin. Enfin plus exactement les garçons jouaient dans le jardin et avec Rosalie et Alice nous les regardions et parlions de mode, enfin surtout Rosalie et Alice. Personnellement je me sentais un peu de trop et en même je me sentais au bon endroit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi sur l'instant mais quelques jours plus tard oui.

J'étais tombée amoureux d'Edward dès le premier instant, je sais que cela fait fleur bleu mais c'était le cas et à chaque fois que je me trouvais en sa présence, je me sentais là où il le fallait.

Bien entendu, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il puisse lui aussi ressentir des sentiments à mon égard mais lors de l'anniversaire d'Alice je me rendis compte que c'était l'inverse, qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi.

Il m'avait avoué ces sentiments à cause d'un jeu débile auquel avait à tous prix voulu qu'on joue Alice le jour de son anniversaire le 15 avril. Le fameux jeu de la bouteille. Ne me demandait pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu'Alice faisait tourner la bouteille, elle tombait sur Jasper, je ne serais pas vous répondre.  
En tout cas, quand mon tour était venu, il avait fallu que j'embrasse Edward. Une partie de moi, ne voulait pas le faire mais l'autre partie me disait que c'était sans doute mon jour de chance de pouvoir au moins une fois dans ma vie l'embrasser.

Il avait accepter quand je m'étais approcher de lui pour l'embrasser, bien qu'il semblait surpris que j'agisse ainsi. Moi aussi je l'étais d'ailleurs. Je ne pensais pas du tout être capable de faire ce genre de chose.

A la fin de la journée, alors que je me préparais à partir, Edward était venu me voir et m'avait avouer ces sentiments.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et il m'avait fallu un moment avant de réagir. J'avais fini par lui avouer que ces sentiments étaient réciproques.

C'est ainsi que nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. J'avais peur de la réaction de mon père si il apprenait que j'avais un petit ami alors Alice nous a servit de couverture pendant près d'un mois puis elle en a eu marre car cela signifiait que le week-end, quand Jasper ne rentrait pas Seattle où il faisait ces études (1ère année de fac d'Histoire) elle ne pouvait pas le voir car elle ne pouvait pas quitter Forks étant notre alibi.

J'avais donc fini par avouer la vérité à mon père qui, comme je m'y attendais ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout.

Il m'avait privé de sorti pendant un mois et il n'y avait eu que l'intervention de ma mère pour le faire changer d'avis. De plus il avait confiance en Carlisle et Esmée Cullen et il s'avait que chez eux, il ne pourrait rien m'arriver et qu'ils empêcheraient Edward de « me faire du mal ».

Bien entendu, Esmée et Carlisle n'étaient pas intervenu lorsqu' Edward et moi avions décider d'approfondir notre relation trois mois plus tard, ils avaient fait en sorte que nous ne soyons pas sans protection mais rien de plus. Je savais que cela était rapide mais j'en avais envie et je faisais une totale confiance à Edward.

Si j'avais eu connaissance de la suite des événements nous n'aurions sans doute rien fait et je n'aurais pas cette douleur au fond de moi.

De cette première nuit d'amour, d'autres avaient suivies pendant tout l'été où je passais mon temps chez les Cullen.

Malheureusement, il avait fallut que je tombe enceinte. Il m'avait fallu du temps pour que je m'en rende compte et c'était d'ailleurs Edward qui avait réalisé avant moi ce qui se passait car l'été s'étant terminé, il était parti à la fac de droit à Seattle et par conséquent on se voyait plus que le week-end et je passais mon temps à être fatiguée et malade. La veille de mon anniversaire, il en avait eu assez et m'avait emmener à l'hôpital pour que son père m'osculte. C'est lui qui nous avez appris la nouvelle.

En plus de cela, j'étais déshydratée et j'avais besoin d'une perfusion, mais comme je n'avais pas encore 16 ans, il fallait l'accord de mon père pour me la poser.

Sauf que pour qu'il donne son accord, il avait voulu savoir ce qui me rendait malade.

En apprenant ma grossesse, il était devenu tous blanc puis rouge de colère.

Il m'avait hurlé de dessus mais aussi sur Edward en affirmant que celui-ci ne me faisait que du mal et qu'il aurait du dès le début nous séparaient et me renvoyer chez ma mère en Floride ce qu'il allait faire dès maintenant et qu'il était hors de questions que j'ai cet enfant.

En effet, le soir même ma mère était à Forks pour m'emmener avec elle à Jacksonville.

Je n'avais pas eu mon mot à dire et n'avait pu dire au revoir à personne et encore moins à Edward.

6 Mois plus tard, j'avais accouché, le délais pour l'avortement étant dépassé, mais mon enfant était mort-né. Depuis je vivais dans la douleur de cette perte, soit un an et demi de douleur que j'essayais de gérer.

Je n'avais pas revu Edward depuis le jour de mon départ et aujourd'hui, deux ans après, je revenais à Forks avec pour seule envie, celle de lui expliquer combien j'étais désolée d'être tombée enceinte et de ne pas avoir pu permettre à notre enfant de vivre.

* * *

Je me trouvais toujours devant la porte, les images de mon passé ici me revenant en tête.

Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains et sonna.

Ce fut Rosalie qui m'ouvrir la porte. Elle fut dans un premier temps étonné de me voir là puis en colère, me claquant la porte au nez.

Je restais là sur le pas de la porte sans réaliser ce qui se passait.

Moins de 2 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau. Cette fois c'était Esmée. Elle me regardait en souriant tout en étant étonnée de me voir devant chez elle.

Je prenais un instant pour la regarder. Elle n'avait pas changé, la même douceur rassurante se dégageait toujours de son visage.

Sans rien me dire, elle prit dans ces bras dans une étreinte où le soulagement se faisait sentir.

Moi aussi, son étreinte me soulageait car pour moi, elle signifiait qu'Esmée ne tenait responsable de la mort de son petit fils.

Alors que j'étais toujours dans ces bras, elle me dit bonjour et me demanda comment je me portais. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, car même si j'avais espérer que mon retour auprès d'eux se passent de cette manière je savais au plus profond de moi que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Je ne réussis pas à lui répondre. A la place, je me dégageais de ces bras et lui faisait un sourire gêné.

Quelques secondes passèrent puis elle m'invita à rentrer.

La maison des Cullen était faite de telle façon qu'au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait les bureaux d'Esmée et de Carlisle, leur chambre avec salle de bains attenante ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque et la chambre d'ami. Le premier étage était destiné aux pièces à vivre telles que la cuisine, la salle à manger et un immense salon, s'ouvrant les unes sur les autres créant un espace immense. Le deuxième étage était composé de chambres et de salles de bains.

Esmée me mena vers la salle à manger. En montant l'escalier, je regardais les différentes photos de famille accrochées au mur. Je reconnaissais certaines d'entre elles qui étaient déjà présente deux ans plus tôt. De nouvelles photos étaient venu les compléter permettant à tous le monde passant par là de voir l'histoire de la famille Cullen du mariage d'Esmée et Carlisle à aujourd'hui.

Dans les nouvelles photos, mon regard fut notamment attiré par une photo de groupe où l'on pouvait voir toute la famille Cullen ainsi qu'un bébé. Une autre photo attira mon regard encore plus fortement, m'obligeant même à m'arrêter dans l'escalier.

Il s'agissait d'une photo d'Edward tenant dans ces bras un bébé. Dans ma tête, après un moment de blocage, les hypothèses les plus folles se formèrent sur l'identité de ce bébé.

Esmée remarqua mon arrêt ainsi que mon désarroi et pour la première fois, depuis que je la connaissais, je vis de la colère sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas ma réaction face à cette photo, je le voyais très bien mais je ne comprenais pas non plus sa réaction, mon trouble vis-à-vis de mon passé avec Edward me semblait normal.

Au vue de sa réaction, je sue qu'une grande conversation nous attendez. Je devais affronter mon passé, ma douleur.

Rosalie se tenait non loin d'Esmée et je vis très clairement qu'elle aussi était en colère par rapport à ma réaction.

Une fois installé dans la salle à manger, un long silence commença. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, perdu entre ma peine la réaction de Rosalie et d'Esmée.

Ce fut Rosalie qui attendait dans un coin de la pièce une explication à ma présence qui prit en premier la parole, me demandant d'un ton sec comment je pouvais oser venir ici après ce que j'avais fait et faire mine d'être surprise en voyant la photo d'Edward dans l'escalier.

Une fois de plus, la confusion redevint mettre de mon esprit. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à Rosalie, je n'avais rien à lui répondre.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, les larmes me gagnèrent et je ne pus les empêcher de tomber.

Je crois que mon inconscient comprenait plus vite que moi même ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas à la demande de Rosalie, Esmée prit la parole :

_« Bella, tu dois comprendre la réaction de Rosalie. La dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler de toi c'était par l'intermédiaire de ta mère qui nous annonçait que tu avais décidé d'abandonner ton enfant sans même le voir ou prendre le temps d'en parler avec qui que soit, pas même Edward. »_

Les mots prononcés par Esmée mirent du temps à pénétrer dans mon cerveau et à trouver un sens. Ainsi les Cullen pensaient que j'avais abandonné mon bébé et non qu'il était mort. Je ne comprenais plus rien, comment ma mère avait-elle pu lors donner une telle information alors qu'elle avait passer son temps à me répéter que mon bébé était mort.

Je voulus ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais aucun mot n'en sortit tellement j'étais sous le choc de cette annonce.

Ne réagissant toujours pas, Rosalie prit de nouveau la parole :

_« Tu ne peux pas débarquer ici, 1 an et demi après et faire la pauvre malheureuse qui regrette son geste et qui veut récupérer son fils, c'est pas possible, tu n'as plus de droit sur lui. Ta réaction à la naissance a détruit Edward, il te ne pensait pas capable de faire un truc pareil et aucun de nous d'ailleurs ne te pensions capable de ça, toi qui avait passer les 6 mois précédents à répéter à tout le monde que jamais au grand jamais tu ne l'abandonnerais. Alors imagine notre réaction à tous, quand ta mère a débarqué en nous annonçant que tu ne voulais pas qu'Edward soit présent à la naissance et qu'en plus il était hors de question que tu es le moindre lien avec lui et le bébé. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte qu'en prenant une telle décision, tu privais également Edward de ces droits sur cet enfant. Heureusement pour lui et pour nous que ta mère a réussi à te faire changer d'avis vis-à-vis de l'accouchement sur X car sinon Lukas ne serait pas parmi nous aujourd'hui et je peux t'assurer que tu ne serais pas assise tranquille sur cette chaise en ce moment ! »_

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder les vases déjà pleins de mes émotions et sans que je puisse contrôler quoi que soit, je me mit à crier en me levant violemment de ma chaise.

_« MON FILS EST MORT, JE N'AI JAMAIS VOULU L'ABANDONNER ! IL EST MORT ! et j'en suis désolée... »_

J'avais prononcer la fin de ma phrase dans un murmure. En même temps que j'avais prononcé ces mots, les paroles de Rosalie avait pris racine dans mon esprit et mes souvenirs vagues de mon accouchement et des jours suivants redevinrent clairs et précis. Je revoyais Phil, mon beau-père entrain de se disputer avec ma mère devant ma chambre d'hôpital, lui affirmant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça, que c'était trop grave et que le jour où j'apprendrais la vérité, je lui en voudrais jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

Je me mis alors à trembler, debout au milieu de la salle à manger des Cullen. En face de moi, je distinguais vaguement Esmée et Rosalie qui essayent elles-aussi de comprendre pourquoi je prétendais que mon enfant était mort. Plus je comprenais ce qui c'était passé, plus mes tremblements augmentaient.

Je ne voyais plus très clair et je n'entendais plus qu'un vombrissement dans mes oreilles tellement sous choc de ces dernières révélations avec au loin la voix d'Esmée qui tentait de me calmer puis qui demandait à Rosalie d'appeler Carlisle.

J'ignore ce qui se passa par la suite, à quel moment je perdis connaissance, mais je me retrouvais allonger sur un des grands canapés marrons du salon avec à mes côtés Esmée et Carlisle qui semblaient soucieux.


	3. Chapter 2 Vérités

**Hello tous le monde ! **

**J'aimerais vus remercier popur vos review, ajouts en favoris etc ... **

**J'essayerai dans la mesure du possible de répondre à chaque review et de poster un chapitre par semaine, le vendredi vers 16h pour le mois de juillet et vers 19h pour le mois d'août. Après je ne sais si cette histoire sera fini ou pas avant la fin août, donc je vous tiendrais au courant :-) **

**Finis les bavardages, je vous laisse avec ce deuxième chapitre ! **

_**! Attention ! Mention de Suicide !**_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 – Vérité(s)_**

Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que j'avais repris connaissance, tous les deux se tournèrent vers moi.

Carlisle me demanda comment je me sentais et prit mon pouls.

J'ignorais comment je me sentais, j'étais désorienter, les éléments de ma conversion avec Esmée et Rosalie me revevant en mémoire. J'entrepris alors de m'asseoir mais ma tête recommença à tourner. Esmèe me tendit un verre d'eau que je bus d'une seule traite.

Après un moment, je me redressais et me retrouver en position assise, je pris la parole :

_« Je suis désolée … »_

Voilà la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire, que j'étais désolée. Je ne savais plus pourquoi j'étais désolée mais je l'étais.

Esmée vint s'asseoir prés de moi et me dit :

« ne soit pas désolée Bella, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as fait confiance à ta mère et c'est totalement normal. Nous te croyons quand tu dis que tu pensais que le bébé était mort, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ton fils est vivant et il est magnifique et il ne lui manque qu'une seule chose. »

Je me tournais vers elle, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui manquait.

Ce fut Carlisle qui répondit à ma question silencieuse en me souriant.

_« Sa maman »._

Ainsi Carlisle et Esmée me croyaient quand je disais ne pas avoir voulu abandonner mon fils mais je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient me croire.

Mon regard se perdit à travers la pièce, de là où je me trouvais, je pouvais voir la salle à manger dans laquelle mon sac à dos reposait ouvert sur la grande table familiale.

Je n'en voulais pas à Esmée et Carlisle ni même à Rosalie de l'avoir pris et de l'avoir ouvert. Il n'y avait rien de secret dedans.

Carlisle suivit mon regard et me dit aussitôt :

«_ je me suis permis de chercher dans tes affaires si tu prenais des médicaments. J'ai trouvé les documents sur la mort du bébé ainsi que ton dossier médical de l'hôpital de Jacksonville. »_

«_ Vous les avez lu ? »_ lui demandais-je alors.

_« Oui, Bella, et je comprends, Esmée et Rosalie aussi, que tu ais cru que ton enfant était mort. Pour ton dossier médical, nous en parlerons plus tard si tu veux bien. Je pense que le plus important pour le moment, c'est qu'on te raconte tout ce qui s'est passé et que toi aussi tu nous donnes ta version des faits, si tu es d'accord. »_

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête voulant connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Carlisle prit alors place dans le fauteuil en face de moi tandis qu'Esmée restait à mes côtés.

Un nouveau silence s'installa. J'ignorais si je devais prendre la parole en première ou bine laisser Carlisle me racontait leur version des faits.

Je compris rapidement qu'Esmée et lui attendaient que je prenne la parole.

Je me redressais donc légèrement et entreprit de rassembler mes souvenirs afin de pouvoir leur raconter. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Je pris quelques secondes et décida de commencer mon histoire à l'appel que j'avais passé à Edward pour le prévenir que j'accouchais.

_« - Je pense que vous devez vous souvenir que j'ai appelé Edward quand j'ai eu mes premières contractions. Quand j'ai passé cet appel, j'étais encore chez moi. Ma mère ne voulait pas que l'on parte trop tôt à l'hôpital car je risquais d'y rester longtemps. Je voulais vraiment qu'Edward soit à la naissance de son fils. On en avait parler tous les deux à de nombreuses reprises lors de nos appels téléphoniques et ma mère était d'accord._

_Quatres heures plus tard nous sommes partis pour la maternité, René, Phil et moi. Certes j'avais mal mais d'un côté je me sentais bien, je savais que vous étiez en chemin et donc que j'allais vous revoir et surtout revoir Edward. »_

Je fis une pause dans mon récit et but un verre d'eau. Rosalie nous avait rejoint et se tenait, debout, près du fauteuil de Carlisle.

_« Pendant les 16h qui suivirent, à l'hôpital, j'ai passé mon temps à demander si vous étiez arrivés. A chaque fois, ma mère me répondait que non. Plus le temps passait, plus je trouvais des excuses sur votre absence, ne la comprenant pas._

_Quand le moment de la délivrance est arrivée, j'ai dans un premier temps refusait d'accepter qu'il fallait que je le mette au monde seule. Certes j'avais mal, mais je ne voulais pas que le bébé naisse temps qu'Edward n'était pas là. Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix._

_Quand il est né quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin ne m'a pas regardé, il a tendu le bébé à une infirmière qui l'a pris et qui partit avec. Je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne savais pas encore que je n'allais jamais le voir._

_Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et personne ne me disait rien. Ma mère passait son temps à me dire que c'était normal, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter mais je savais au fond de moi que ce n'était pas normal._

_Après quelques minutes, le médecin est sorti de la salle d'accouchement et une aide-soignante est venu me nettoyer._

_J'ai demandé à ma mère d'aller voir comment aller le bébé._

_Quand elle est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, elle était avec un autre médecin qui était pédiatre et ensemble ils m'ont annoncé que le bébé était mort. J'ai refusé de le croire car j'étais persuadé de l'avoir entendu pleurer dans les bras de l'infirmière. Je me suis à pleuré et crier que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il s'était trompé. J'ai voulu me lever pour aller voir par moi-même mais j'avais peine mis le pieds par terre que je me suis évanouie à cause d'une hémorragie intra-utérine._

_J'étais placé sous médicaments pour arrêter l'hémorragie et j'ai sombré dans le sommeil. Le médecin, à mon réveil, a dit que c'était lié aux médicaments mais que c'était sans doute aussi le moyen, qu'avait trouvé mon corps et mon esprit pour accepter la nouvelle._

_Je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois pendant ces trois jours de sommeil mais je repartais aussitôt dans le sommeil. A mon réveil, j'ai demandé si vous étiez arrivés. Ma mère m'a répondu que oui mais que quand vous aviez appris qu'il était mort que vous étiez repartis sans même attendre mon réveil. J'ai demandé à voir le bébé, mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible, pas après trois jours et que de toute façon vous aviez demander à ce qu'il soit enterré à Forks._

_Une semaine plus tard, j'ai pu quitter l'hôpital. Pendant près de 3 mois, j'ai refusé de toucher aux affaires que j'avais acheter pour le bébé. Je passais mon temps à pleurer et quand je ne pleurais pas, la seule chose que je voulais c'était appeler Edward pour m'excuser de la mort du bébé, mais à chaque fois que j'appelais, il ne répondait pas et je recommençais alors à pleurer._

_Un jour, ma mère en a eu marre de voir les affaires du bébé et elle a décider de tous mettre dans des cartons et de les donner. J'étais bien entendu contre, je voulais tous garder. Mais un soir en rentrant du lycée, tous avait disparu. Ma mère avait profité de mon absence pour ranger les affaires._

_La seule que j'ai pu garder est le lapin bleu qui est dans mon sac car je l'avais avec moi au lycée._

_Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ai pu me faire ça. Je ne comprenais pas du tout et je lui en voulais tellement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est surtout à moi que j'en voulais et j'ignore comment mais j'en suis arrivée à vider une boite de médicaments. C'est Phil qui m'a trouvé inerte dans ma chambre._

_Une fois remise, j'ai vu un psy qui m'a dit que si ma mère avait fait ça c'est que c'était sa manière à elle de faire son deuil. Mais je ne pouvais pas les croire, ni le psy ni ma mère. Il m'a alors conseillé de me fixer un but à atteindre afin de me sortir de ma dépression. Je ne lui ai pas dit mon but exact, à savoir venir ici et m'excuser, mais que je voulais intégrer la fac en section littéraire et notamment celle sur la conservation des livres anciens qui se trouvent à Seattle. Mais ma mère était contre mon déménagement et elle ne m'a pas donné les papiers nécessaires à mon inscription quand j'ai refus ma lettre d'admission._

_Je n'avais donc aucun moyen venir et j'ai bien failli refaire une bêtise mais une fois de plus Phil m'a sauvé la mise en m'offrant pour mes 18 ans hier un billet d'avion jusqu'à Port Angeles, ensuite j'ai pris le car pour venir jusqu'ici._

_Voilà vous s'avez tous. »_

A la fin de mon récit, j'étais en larmes. En même temps que j'avais raconté mon histoire aux Cullen, ou du moins une partie des Cullen, je m'étais rendu compte que ma mère avait tous fait pour m'éloigner d'eux, pour que je ne découvre pas la vérité.

Il y eu un long silence dans la pièce. A ma grande surprise, ce fut Rosalie, qui la première fit un geste vers moi. Elle alla dans mon sac cherchait le lapin bleu que j'avais acheter au début de ma grossesse pour mon fils et me le ramena avant de me prendre dans ces bras, Esmèe me tenant toujours la main, et de me murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle était désolée de s'être emporté de cette manière.

Mes larmes ont alors redoublé, je venais de gagner une bataille, Rosalie croyait en mon histoire.

A mes côtés, Esmée regardait droit dans les yeux Carlisle. Je crois que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient imaginé une telle histoire.

Après un moment, Carlisle prit la parole :

_« Sache Bella, que nous croyons ton histoire. Nous imageons combien ces derniers mois ont du être dur pour toi. Mais tu dois également savoir qu'ils n'ont pas été simple pour nous et notamment pour Edward._

_Quand Edward nous a prévenu que le travail avait commencé, nous avons directement pris la route de Seattle afin de prendre un avion le plus rapidement possible. 8 heures après ton appel nous étions à Jacksonville._

_Nous nous sommes directement rendu à l'hôpital. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous avons demandé où tu te trouvais. On nous a indiqué ta chambre. Ta mère et ton beau-père se trouvaient devant la porte. Edward voulait directement venir te rejoindre mais René voulait nous parler._

_Elle nous a donc annoncé que tu avais décidé très peu de temps avant notre arrivée d'accoucher sous X. Edward lui a hurlé que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il t'avait eu au téléphone et que pour rien au monde tu n'abandonnerais ce bébé. Je pense que Phil ne savait pas non plus la décision qui avait été prise et que nous pensions être la tienne, car il a eu un mouvement de recul en apprenant que tu avais décidé d'abandonner ton enfant._

_Connaissant la loi, je lui ai répondu que si tu avais vraiment voulu accoucher sous X, la secrétaire n'aurait pas été en mesure de nous indiquer le numéro de chambre. Ce à quoi ta mère a répondu que l'équipe médicale n'était pas encore au courant de ta décision._

_Je pense qu'alors un espoir nous a tous rempli, celui que tu changes d'avis._

_Une longue discussion a alors démarrer entre ta mère, Edward, Esmée et moi. Rosalie, Alise, Japser et Emmett étaient présent également et je dois bien dire que je les avais jamais vu aussi calme. Ils ne se remettaient pas non plus de l'annonce de ta mère._

_Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, ta mère a accepté de venir parler avec toi pour que tu n'accouches pas sous X afin qu'Edward puisse avoir ces droits de père._

_Elle est revenue une heure et demi plus tard, pour nous dire que tu étais d'accord mais que tu continuais de refuser de voir Edward ou l'un d'entre nous. Elle a également refusé de nous dire où tu en étais dans ton accouchement. J'ai du joué de mes relations pour obtenir des réponses, les seules que nous puissions avoir puisque tu ne souhaitais voir personne._

_Après plusieurs heures, un médecin est venu vers nous, nous informant que Lukas était né et qu'il allait très bien. Il avait déjà une heure quand nous avons appris la nouvelle. On nous a guidé jusqu'à lui et Edward est resté près de lui sans pouvoir le prendre dans ces bras pendant un long moment. Il ne comprenait comment tu pouvais l'abandonner._

_Puis il s'est repris d'un coup et a demandé quand est ce qu'on pourrait quitter l'hôpital tous ensemble et ramener Lukas à la maison._

_Il fallait attendre un moment, environ 3 mois, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre l'avion, mais nous devions rentrer soit pour le travail soit pour les cours, mais il était hors de question de laisser Lukaas seul alors Esmée et Edward sont restés pendant prés de 3 mois à Jacksonville. Nous les rejoignions pendant les week-ends chacun notre tour._

_Edward passait tous son temps à s'occuper de Lukas, au moindre bruit venant de l'extérieur, il se précipitait sur lui, de peur que tu décides subitement de le reprendre. Il refusait même qu'il sorte de l'appartement qu'on avait loué de peur de te croiser dans la rue et que tu changes d'avis._

_Il a fallut que l'on s'y mette tous pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec Lukas dans la rue, sur la plage._

_Dès que cela a été possible, ils sont tous les trois rentrés à Forks._

_Lorsqu'Edward a du laissé Lukas une semaine ici pour aller passer ces examens en vue de rattraper son retard du à son absence, on a cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas._

_Il s'est mis à vivre uniquement pour son fils, ne pensant plus à personne d'autre et encore moins à lui._

_Depuis son retour, par exemple, il joue plus du tout de piano, lui qui comme tu le sais pouvait y passer des heures._

_Nous avons tous essayé de le soutenir, de l'aider à faire face à la situation, mais rien ne fonctionne._

_Il nous a vraiment inquiété. Depuis peu, il semble aller un peu mieux mais on voit bien qu'il souffre encore, il n'a plus la même étincelle dans les yeux._

_Très rapidement, la vie avec Lukas s'est mise en place._

_Edward, qui vivait en résidence étudiante, est allé s'installer avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper et Lukas afin de poursuivre ces études. Tous les trois l'aidant avec Lukas. Ils rentrent tous, tous les week-end, sans doute par ce qu'Alice était encore ici mais avec son départ pour Seattle je doute que tous le monde rentre si souvent. »_

Rosalie, qui se trouvait à côté de moi, lui répondit que non qu'ils rentreraient toujours aussi régulièrement, mais je voyais bien que ni Esmée ni Carlisle ne la croyait pas.

J'étais encore sous le choc des révélations que venait de me faire Carlisle. Je ne pensais pas du tout ma mère capable de faire ça et encore moins à sa propre fille.

Je ne cessais de revoir dans ma tête toutes les fois où je l'avais vu pleuré la mort de son petit fils.

Une autre question me trottait dans la tête. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la poser, Rosalie me devança en m'informer qu'ils étaient tous en cours à Seattle, a part Emmett qui était à un stage d'entraînement à Chigago et qu'elle se trouvait ici, en vue de préparer leur fête de fiançailles.

Je la félicitais en lui disant que j'avais toujours su qu'entre elle et Emmett se seraient pour la vie, que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il en soit autrement et qu'ils formaient un très beau couple.

A ce moment là, je vis le regard de Rosalie se remplir de fierté et de reconnaissance.

Elle avait eu une histoire compliquée jusqu'à ce que Carlisle et Esmée les accueillent chez eux avec Jasper, à la suite de la mort de leurs parents.

Pour Carlisle et Esmée, il avait été naturelle de les accueillir chez eux, mais je sais que peu de gens auraient été capable de cette générosité et de cette bonté mais c'est justement ce qui caractérise le couple Cullen, cette générosité et cette bonté.

Ils connaissaient le couple Hale ainsi que leurs enfants puisque Rosalie et Emmett sortaient déjà ensemble au moment du drame. Il faut dire que leur histoire durait depuis maintenant plus de 4 ans, soit environ 6 mois avant que Rosalie et Jasper emménagent chez les Cullen et un an avant leur arrivée à Forks.

Durant les quelques mois que j'avais passé ici, j'avais appris à connaître Rosalie qui au début m'avait semblé très froide et rigide. Mais en fait cela était un masque, une carapace qu'elle s'était forgée pour se protéger de la douleur, elle avait du mal à se lier aux autres par peur de les perdre. Mais sous cette carapace, se trouvait en réalité, une jeune femme qui avait été blessé par la vie et qui avait souffert de l'indifférence de ces parents à son égard et envers Jasper et qu'elle avait un grand besoin de reconnaissance.

Je savais donc que pour elle, le fait qu'Emmett la demande en mariage signifié beaucoup plus que pour n'importe qui d'autre. C'était la promesse qu'Emmett ne l'abandonnerait pas.

* * *

**_J'ai consience que la réaction de Renée vous à tous surpris voir même choqué, mais il me fallait un méchant et c'est ombé sur elle, dsl ! _**  
**_Heureusement toutes les mères ne sont pas comme ça ! _**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! _**

**_Faites moi par de vos réactions, commentaires etc. par review ! _**

**_Bye et bon week end et bonne semaine ! _**

**_PS : si parmi vous il y a des nouveaux bachelier(e)s ! félicitation_ **!


	4. Chapitre 3 Confessions

**Hello tous le monde !**

**Désolée de mon retard de poste, j'étais prise par mon boulot et après en week-end, je ne pouvais pas posté. **

**Mais voilà le chapitre ! **

**! Attention : Mention de Suicide !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Confession(s)

Un silence s'installa après que j'ai félicité Rosalie pour ces fiançailles avec Emmett. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à l'histoire que venait de me raconter Carlisle.

Esmée était toujours à mes côtés, me tenant une main. De mon autre main, je tenais le lapin bleu que j'avais acheté pour mon fils.

Je ne savais plus si j'avais bien fait de venir ou non voir les Cullen.

J'avais conscience de les avoir blesser, de leur avoir fait du mal, surtout à Edward et je ne voulais pas que ma venue ravive de mauvais souvenirs, et leur faire à nouveau du mal. Mais en même temps, mais sentiments envers Edward n'avaient pas changé, je l'aimais toujours autant qu'il y ai 2 ans, je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours.

Et il y a Lukas lui aussi je l'aime et l'aimerai toujours. Aujourd'hui d'une certaine manière, je viens de le retrouver même si je ne l'ai pas encore vu et si j'ignore si un jour j'aurais la chance de le voir enfin et de le prendre dans mes bras.

Au fond de moi, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision en venant et je pris la décision de rester jusqu'à ce que les Cullen ne veulent plus de moi. Je devais tous faire pour avoir au moins une chance de connaître ne serait ce qu'une fois la sensation de bonheur que me procurera le fait d'avoir mon fils dans mes bras, chose que même dans mes rêves les plus fou, je n'avais pu imaginé.

Carlisle, Esmée et Rosalie respectèrent mon silence, mais je sentais leurs regards sur moi, essayant de jauger mes réactions. Au bout d'un moment les larmes me gagnèrent à nouveau et la seule chose que fut capable de dire fut : « je suis désolée ».

Esméee me sera alors dans ces bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. La seule chose qui mit fin à son étreinte fut mon estomac qui me rappela à l'ordre d'une manière bruyante faisant rire les trois Cullen présent autour de moi, ce qui détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère.

Esmée se leva alors pour préparer un encas pour le monde. Il faut dire que nous en avions tous besoin vu les révélations de la journée.

Un signe de tête de Carlisle fit comprendre à Rosalie qu'elle devait aller rejoindre Esmée. Avant de partir, elle me fit un bisou sur le front comme Esmée avant quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le silence dans le salon redevint pesant. Je sais que Carlisle voulait me parler de ce qu'il avait vu dans mon dossier médical mais également être sur de mes intentions vis – à – vis de sa famille et notamment d'Edward et de Lukas.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à parler de ça, de ce que j'avais fait quand ma mère avait enlever les affaires de mon fils. Je ne voulais pas parler de ma tentative de suicide avec Carlisle ni de ce qui a suivi, mais vu son regard, je n'allais pas pouvoir éviter cette discussion et il ne prendrait pas la parole en premier. C'était une nouvelle fois à moi, de parler la première.

Le problème était que je ne savais pas par où commencer, j'avais honte de ce que j'avais fait, d'avoir pu douter des Cullen et de leur amour pour moi.

Après un moment, je finis par détourner le regard, préférant regarder dehors la nuit en train de se descendre plutôt que le regard bleu azur de Carlisle qui me fixait.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à parler à Carlisle des sentiments qui m'avaient poussé à commettre cet acte dont je porterai toujours la marque sur mes poignés.

Je lui raconta la colère, la tristesse et le sentiment d'abandon que j'avais ressenti en découvrant que ma mère avait rangé ma chambre.

Je lui fit également part de l'impression d'abandonner une deuxième fois la vie de mon fils. Je n'étais pas prête à accepter sa mort et je ne l'avais jamais été.

Je n'avais pas voulu me suicider, j'avais juste voulu que la douleur cesse. Que mon malheur finisse car si mon bébé était vraiment mort, alors je l'aurai retrouvé la-bas, loin de cette terre et nous aurions pu être heureux, vivre dans le bonheur, bien qu'il soit gâché par la mort et par l'absence d'Edward que nous aurions attendu le plus longtemps possible. Attention je ne voulais pas la mort d'Edward, je savais qu'un jour, il nous rejoindrai comme tous le monde sur la terre d'ailleurs.

Je lui fis également part de mon hospitalisation en hôpital psychiatrique pour dépression grave, de la prise de tranquillisants pour pouvoir dormir et d'anti-dépresseurs pour être en mesure de me lever le matin de la thérapie qui avait suivi ainsi que de la manière dont j'avais réussi à faire croire à certaines personnes que j'avais remonté la pente en me fixant des objectifs comme notamment celui d'aller à l'université et d'évoluer dans un monde de livres anciens.

Je fis également part d'une chose que je n'avais pas prévu, celle de ma véritable intention en venant ici.

Je savais qu'il avait fouillé mon sac. Il avait donc trouvé les médicaments que j'avais pris chez ma mère et que j'avais l'intention de prendre une fois mes excuses faites.

En effet, j'avais prévu de mettre fin à mes jours, sur la tombe de mon fils, une fois mes excuses faites, car pour moi, ils ne pouvaient pas me pardonner vu qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu me voir à la naissance de mon enfant.

Lorsque j'eu fini ma confession, ma honte d'avoir douté des Cullen augmenta encore plus. Je vis la tristesse passé sur le visage de Carlisle. J'ignorais si cette tristesse était du à ma volonté avoué de mettre fin à mes jours ou du fait que j'avais douter de lui et de sa famille qui m'avait si bien accueilli durant les quelques mois de ma relation avec Edward.

Carlisle avait mis du temps à réagir face à mes dernières confessions. Je me doutais qu'il avait pas mal de questions qui restaient sans réponse mais je pense que moi-même, je n'avais pas les réponses à ces questions.

Il finit par réagir. Venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, il me dit qu'il me pardonnait. Qu'Esmée et Rosalie aussi. Qu'Emmett, Alice et Jasper le feraient aussi car tous savaient que je n'étais pas capable d'abandonner mon enfant. Que le plus dur à convaincre serait Edward car il tenterait de se protéger et surtout de protéger Lukas, mais que lui aussi finirait par le pardonner. Que j'avais toujours ma place dans sa famille et que jamais ils me feraient subir ce que ma mère m'a fait subir.

Merci fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire, l'émotion me gagnant de nouveau.

Esmée choisit ce moment pour arriver, nous informant que le repas était prêt car vu l'heure, elle avait choisi de préparer le dîner. En effet, il était prêt de 21h30. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Cela faisait environ 5 heures que j'étais chez les Cullen et je n'avais pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps, mon plan initial étant de mettre fin à mes jours une fois mes excuses faites. Par conséquent, j'ignorais où j'allais bien pouvoir passer la nuit.

Carlisle et Esmée durent comprendre ma gêne car Esmée me rassura directement en m'affirmant que je ne les dérangeais pas et qu'ils étaient même heureux de me voir ici et de savoir que je n'avais pas abandonné Lukas.

Une fois à table, Esmée et Rosalie se mirent à parler de la préparation des fiançailles comme-ci de rien n'était. Je me doutais qu'elles faisaient cela pour que je ne me sentes pas en trop autour de cette table. Rosalie alla même jusqu'à me demander mon avis sur certains détails comme si je n'étais jamais parti.

Finalement une demi-heure plus tard, alors que la fin du repas approchée, Carlisle me posa une question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre.

-« Bella, as-tu prévenu ton père de ta venue à Forks ? »

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas prévenu mon père de ma venue, lui aussi m'ayant abandonné à la naissance de Lukas, ne voulant pas me voir à la mort de mon fils n'y même me parler par la suite.

De plus, tous le monde ici devait savoir que j'avais abandonné mon fils, ce qui expliquait le fait que personne n'ait répondu mes appels ces derniers mois je n'avais donc prévenu personne de ma visite.

-« Non, il n'est pas au courant. Il refuse de me parler depuis le jour de l'accouchement. Il a même refusé de me voir à l'hôpital juste après. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai prévenu de ma venue, alors qu'il ne veut pas me voir. Et vu que je ne comptais pas rester très longtemps à Forks après être venu m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé, je ne voyais pas l'appeler pour lui dire que je venais me suicider sur la tombe de mon fils. » lui répondis-je.

Je vis Esmée et Rosalie parlirent en apprenant les intentions qui avaient été les miennes lorsque j'avais pris la décision de venir les voir.

Je pouvais voir sur leurs visages l'horreur que cela représentait pour elles ainsi que de la tristesse.

Ce fut Esmée qui réagit la première :

-« Bella, Charlie pense que tu as abandonné Lukas. Tous le temps où nous attendions de savoir si oui ou non tu étais d'accord pour ne pas accoucher sous X, il était avec nous. Il voulait venir te voir mais ta mère l'en a empêché. C'est elle qui lui a dit que tu ne voulais pas le voir, que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir avec lui, car pour toi c'était de sa faute si ce jour-là tu abandonnais Lukas. »

-« Ce jour là a été très dur pour lui. Il a perdu sa fille unique et son petit-fils. Il s'était fait au fait que tu deviennes maman. Il était prêt à ce que tu reviennes vivre chez lui avec ton bébé pour que tous les deux vous soyez proche d'Edward. » avait continué Carlisle.

-« Il est présent dans la vie de Lukas, » a rajouté Rosalie. « Régulièrement quand Edward rentre le week-end, il emmène Lukas à Push le voir chez Sue. Lukas l'appele papy. »

Une fois de plus, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

Le fait d'apprendre que mon propre père était au courant de l'existence de mon fils me fit comprendre pourquoi ce dernier avait refusé mes appels. Ma mère avait du intervenir et lui interdire de ne pas me parler pour je ne sais quelle raison que lui seul devait savoir.

En réfléchissant à cela, l'envie de voir mon père apparue en moi. En arrivant ici, quelques heures plutôt, j'étais déterminée à mettre fin à mes jours, ayant plus personne à qui me raccrochait mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes.

Les Cullen étaient présent même si je savais que Edward réagirait nettement moins bien que le reste de sa famille et il y avait mon père.

Charlie est quelqu'un de droit, et de confiance. Il a également un esprit ouvert et compréhensif bien qu'il puisse être buté.

Je ne doutais donc pas qu'il me pardonne et qu'il m'aide à avancer. Néanmoins j'appréhendais les retrouvailles et les explications.

J'ignorais également comment m'y prendre pour réussir à lui parler et à me retrouver en sa présence.

Alors que mes pensées m'emmenaient vers différents scénarios de réconciliation avec mon père, je ne fis pas attention à Carlisle qui s'était levé pour aller téléphoné.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui me sortit de mes pensées en m'informant que Charlie serait là dans un quart d'heures.

Les Cullen avaient décidé de ne pas me laisser tranquille pour la soirée et de m'obliger à affronter certains de mes démons tous de suite sans que je puisse récupérer des éléments de l'après-midi.

Une fois de plus, la peur prit possession de mon corps, sans que je ne sois capable de bouger ou de parler, ni même de penser.

Rosalie fut la première à mes côtés, ignorant complètement son téléphone qui était entrain de sonne, lui indiquant un appel, qui a mon avis venait d'Emmett.

-« Chut, calme toi Bella, ça va aller. Charlie va comprendre comme nous avons compris. Ton père t'aime. Ne t'inquiéte pas Bella. Arrête de pleurer et calme toi. Tu trembles tellement tu pleures. »

Ce fut Rosalie qui me fit remarqué que je tremblais. Elle m'entraina sur ordre d'Esmée vers le salon tandis que de loin j'entendais Esmée reprochait à Carlisle d'avoir été trop vite et que j'avais eu mon compte d'émotion pour la journée.

Carlisle essayait de calme sa femme en tentant de lui expliquer pourquoi il voulait me confronter si vite avec mon père.

Il avait tout simplement peur que je fasse une bêtise même si il n'osait le dire à Esmée de peur de l'affoler.

Bien entendu, le fait d'apprendre que mon fils était en vie m'avait complètement fait changer d'avis. J'étais décidé à me battre pour connaître mon fils et pour avoir une chance de l'élever et de l'aimer.

Alors que nous étions assis sur un des canapés du salon, Rosalie me dit quelque chose qui me surprit :

-« Bella, s'il te plait, promets de ne rien faire d'incenser. S'il te plait ! Edward ne le surpoterait pas si il t'arrivait malheur. J'ai vu les médicaments dans ton sac. S'il te plait promets le moi ? »

Son ton était suppliant et reflétait toute son inquiétude mais également celui d'Esmée.

Son téléphone se remit à sonner. Je lui dis de répondre car je me doutais que c'était Emmett et il devait commencer à s'inquiéter du fait que sa chérie ne réponde pas.

-« Je ne répondrais que quand toi tu m'auras répondu, Bella. Tu comptes pour toute la famille. Je sais que tu ne crois pas ça possible avec tout ce qui c'est passé, mais c'est vrai. »

-« Je te crois Rosalie, et même si en venant je pensais mettre fin à mes jours par la suite, je te peux te dire que maintenant ce n'est plus le cas. Je sais que je vais avoir du mal à faire face à tous ce qui s'est passé et qu'Edward risque de me repousser fortement mais je me dois de me battre pour retrouver mon fils et lui dire que je l'aime. » Son téléphone, qui était sur la table basse, se remit à sonner. Je le pris pour le lui donner en lui disant : « Maintenant répond à Emmett sinon je sens qu'il va débarquer ici en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire grizzli et je ne suis pas sur de supporter une nouvelle confrontation aujourd'hui en plus de celle qui arrive. »

A l'évocation du grizzli, je l'avais vu sourire, ce qui avait détendu l'atmosphère.

Elle finit par répondre à Emmett sans toute fois lâcher ma main. Je détournais la tête pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. J'ignorais si elle avait déjà prévenu son chérie de ma visite surprise.

Une légère pression de sa part sur ma main me fit comprendre qu'elle avait une question à me poser.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent alors les siens et d'un geste affirmatif de la tête, je répondis à sa question, l'autorisant à révéler à Emmett ma venue, puis je détournais de nouveau le regard gêné d'être une fois de plus le centre de la discussion.

Alors qu'elle racontait à Emmett les derniers événements, j'entendis une voiture arrivée sur le chemin de terre menant à la maison des Cullen. Immédiatement, je me tendis craignant la discussion qui allait avoir lieu.

Pendant que Carlisle allait ouvrir à mon père, Esmée vient se positionner près de moi pour me rassurer.

Etant donné que nous étions au premier étage, je ne pouvais pas entendre la conversation que Carlisle était en train d'avoir avec Charlie.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent des heures, je vis mon père surgir dans le salon, suivi par Sue, en criant combien il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ma mère soit une telle ordure. Vu l'état d'énervement de mon père, je comprenais que Sue était là car c'était elle qui avait conduit pour venir jusque chez les Cullen.

Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, son regard se posa sur moi. Il me détaillait essayant de trouver en moi une quelconque réaction.

A ce moment là, la seule chose dont j'avais envie été qu'il me prenne dans ces bras. Je ne voulais pas de mots, pas de veines explications, juste un geste d'amour d'un père pour sa fille et d'une fille pour son père.

J'étais gênée par le regard de mon père sur moi. Charlie n'est pas un homme qui montre facilement ces émotions, mais là dans son regard, je pouvais voir la tristesse de la situation mêlé à la joie de me revoir, de me retrouver.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui.

Il combla l'espace nous séparant en venant à ma rencontre et me prit rapidement dans ces bras, me murmurant tous bas dans l'oreille, de manière à ce que moi seule l'entende :

-« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle t'a fait, Bella, Je t'aime ma fille ».

Mes larmes recommencèrent à tomber alors que je m'excusais à mon tour et que je lui disais l'aimer.

Après quelques minutes, debout l'un en face de l'autre à nous regarder, nous jugeant par le regard, Charlie me demanda de lui raconter tout ce qui c'était exactement passé depuis mon accouchement. Je me doutais que Carlisle avait du lui raconter toute l'histoire dans les grandes lignes mais que mon père avant besoin de l'entendre de ma propre bouche.

Esmée nous proposa alors de tous nous asseoir dans le salon. Avant de regagner ma place, je me décalais légèrement vers Sue afin de la saluer. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait de toute cette histoire et j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction car même si nous ne sommes pas très proche, je sais qu'elle est importante pour Charlie et je veux le bonheur de mon père et il passe par elle.

Sue m'accueillit à bras ouvert en me disant qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir et que maintenant tout aller s'arranger.

Je m'assis près d'Esmée sur le grand canapé marron où je me trouvais quelques minutes plutôt. Sur vient s'asseoir à ma gauche tandis que Carlisle et Charlie prenaient place dans les fauteuils du salon des Cullen. Rosalie avait pris place à côté d'Esmée.

Une fois tous le monde installé, je pris mon courage à deux mains et racontait une nouvelle fois mon histoire. Au fur et à mesure que je parlais, je vis le visage de mon père se décomposer. Je ne lui cachais rien, même pas les intentions qui avaient été initialement les miennes.

A la fin de mon récit, seule la colère était présente sur son visage et je remerciais intérieurement Dieux que ma mère ne soit pas dans cette pièce car sinon cela aurait été un carnage.

Petit à petit, il se calma, un verre d'alcool fort servit par Carlisle l'aidant à se détendre.

Carlisle avait d'ailleurs subit les reproches de sa femme quand il avait servi mon père mais voyant que cela avait fonctionné, Esmée s'était calmé.

Une fois redevenu à peu près lui-même, il déclara que ma mère allait payer pour ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, pour ce qu'elle nous avait à tous fait subir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos commentaires !

Bye :-) et bonne semaine à tous !


	5. Chapitre 4 Decouvertes

Bonjour à tous !

Avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre de la semaine, je tiens à vous parler d'une review que j'ai reçu et qui m'a surpris.

Un lecteur ou une lectrice a laissé un review en anonyme et me disant qu'elle ne me le lirai pas car dans mon prologue je dis "Je ne sais pas encore très bien où vont me porter mes personnages et mon imagination qui me fait parfois peur." et que pour cette raison, il ou elle ne lira pas mon histoire car elle pense que j'écris sans savoir où je vais et que le jour où mon inspiration sera partie, je vous laisserai en plan sans la fin de l'histoire.

Je tenais à préciser que je sais très bien où va cette hsitoire, je sais comment elle va finir. Je sais combien de temps ce sera écoulé dans l'histoire entre le début et la fin.

J'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne me serais pas amusé à posté mon histoire ici car moi aussi je sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver frustré par un auteur qui ne finit pas une histoire que l'on suit.

Je tiens également à dire que je comprends la réaction de cette personne mais ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est la manière employé pour exprimer son point de vue, car vu qu'elle a posté en "invité", je ne peux pas lui répondre.

Sur ce Bonne lecture et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !

Faites moi par de votre ressenti sur ce chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Découverte(s)

Le reste de la soirée avait été consacré à tenter de raisonner mon père qui voulait faire subir les pires horreurs à ma mère, enfin si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça.

Vers minuit, il avait fini par être assez calme pour pouvoir rentrer sans réveiller toute la Push, car depuis maintenant 1 an, mon père vivait là-bas avec Sue.

Il avait voulu que je viennes avec eux mais il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la maison de Sue et notre ancienne maison n'était pas habité depuis près d'un an, nous ne pouvions donc pas y retourner dans l'immédiat.

Carlisle et Esmée ont alors proposé de m'héberger au moins jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive ce week-end. Cela laisserait le temps à Charlie de s'organiser.

Esmée m'avait donc, une fois Charlie et Sue partis, guidée vers une des chambres d'amis de l'étage. En effet, les chambres d'Emmett et de Jasper avaient été réaménager après que Rosalie et Emmett eurent l'autorisation de faire chambre commune. Il en allait de même pour Jasper et Alice.

La chambre d'ami déjà existante à l'étage avait quand à elle était transformée en chambre de bébé puisqu'elle se trouvait à côté de la chambre d'Edward. Je l'avais deviné quand nous avions traversé le couloir avec Esmée pour nous rendre vers la chambre que j'allais occuper. Sur une des portes, des jolies lettres en boîtes peintes étaient disposées et formées le prénom de mon fils.

Il m'avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser que je m'étais arrêtée devant la porte. Ce fut Esmée qui me tira de ma contemplation en m'appelant gentiment.

Elle me fit par la suite rentrée dans une chambre que je savais être l'ancienne chambre de Jasper. Tous avait été refait dans des tons chocolat et bleu, associant des meubles modernes et des meubles anciens. Je me sentis instantanément bien.

La salle de bain de la chambre avait elle aussi été refaite dans des tons bleu. Elle permettait de communiquer avec la chambre qu'occupait maintenant Alice et Jasper.

Connaissant la folie créatrice de mon (ancienne) meilleure amie et la passion pour l'histoire de Jasper, je me demandais comment toutes leurs affaires pouvaient tenir dans une seule chambre. Néanmoins, je ne me permis pas de poser la question à Esmée par politesse et aussi parce que j'étais trop fatiguée par les émotions de la journée.

Après m'être couchée, habillée d'une nuisette appartenant à Rosalie (je n'avais pas d'affaires car je ne comptais pas rester), je mis au lit pensant m'endormir dès que ma tête aurait touché l'oreiller.

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je passa une heure à me tourner et me retourner dans le lit avant de m'endormir. En plus de cela, je fis des cauchemar. Finissant par comprendre que je n'allais plus pouvoir dormir, je décidais de me lever et de partir à la recherche d'un livre, histoire de passer le temps.

Je savais que les Cullen disposaient d'une grande bibliothèque au rez de chaussée mais elle contenait essentiellement des livres de médecines appartenant à Carlisle ou des livres de décorations d'intérieur appartenant à Esmée.

Sachant également que Jasper et Edward aimaient lire, il devait y avoir une autre bibliothèque dans la maison, qui avait du être aménagé après mon départ de Forks.

Ne voulant pas réveiller Rosalie qui dormait au même étage que moi, je partis en exploration de la maison pieds nus et le plus discrètement possible.

En repassant devant la porte de la chambre de mon fils, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter. L'émotion me gagna à nouveau. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais en pleurs au milieu du couloir et ma main s'était posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là dans ce couloir a pleuré, le plus silencieusement possible mais cela me sembla une éternité. Finalement, sans l'avoir vraiment décider, j'ouvris la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était juste éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui passait à travers les rideaux.

Même dans cette pénombre, je pouvais voir que cette pièce était calme, rassurante et reposant. Elle contenait tous le nécessaire pour un enfant d'un an et demi. Dans un coin se trouvait un Rocking chair, qui une fois installé dedans permettait soit de regarder vers le lit pour observer l'enfant dormir soit sur le tapis d'éveil qui était posé par terre. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait un très coffre en bois qui débordait de jouets. Sur le mur à gauche de la porte se trouvait une grande armoire en bois peinte en blanc sur laquelle des stickers représentant différents animaux avaient été disposé. Et sur le mur en face du lit, se trouvait une commande assez large sur laquelle avait été installé une table à langer. Juste au dessus du lit, je trouvais une grande photo, représentant toute la famille datant de ce que je pouvais grâce à la lumière de la lune de son premier anniversaire. Au dessus de la commande, c'était un portrait de mon fils, datant sans doute de très peu temps après sa naissance.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avance vers son lit et de laisser courir mes doigts sur le bois du lit.

Dans le lit, se trouvait quelques peluches ainsi qu'une gigoteuse.

Je me mis à caresser tout doucement les peluches ainsi que la gigoteuse du bout des doigts.

En voyant tous ça je pense que je réalisais alors vraiment que mon fils était en vie et en bonne santé, au sein d'une famille aimante et qui jamais ne lui ferait de mal.

Je m'approchais tout doucement du rocking chair et vis posé dessus une peluche de Tigrou. Je m'en emparais et la serre contre mon cœur. J'adore Tigrou depuis toute petite et en voir un ici dans la chambre de mon fils me toucha.

J'ignorais si cette peluche avait été mise la par hasard ou bien si c'était une volonté de l'un des Cullen, peut être même d'Edward qui savait que j'adorais ce personnage de dessin animé.

Je finis par m'asseoir dans le rocking chair tout en continuant de serrer la peluche contre mon cœur. Je la berçais comme j'aurai voulu pouvoir bercer mon fils un jour. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par une voie qui m'appelait. Je ne voulais pas me réveiller car pour une fois ma nuit n'avait pas été peuplé de cauchemar. Je n'avais pas fait de beaux rêves pour autant mais j'étais bien et cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

J'ouvris finalement un œil et me rendis compte que je me trouvais toujours dans la chambre de mon fils, assise sur le rocking chair tenant la peluche Tigrou dans mes bras. L'espace d'un instant j'avais cru avoir rêvé les éléments de la veille mais me réveiller dans cette chambre avec à mes côtés, Rosalie et Esmée qui me regardaient en souriant, me confirma que ce n'était pas un rêve mais une réalité.

Je regarde les deux femmes se tenant à mes côtés et qui me souriaient. Puis honteuse d'être ainsi rentrer dans cette chambre sans en avoir eu l'autorisation, je me levais, reposais la peluche à sa place, murmurai un bref « désolée » à l'intention d'Esmée et de Rosalie que je contournais pour filer dans la chambre d'ami qui m'avait été adressé la veille, le cœur lourd craignant que les Cullen ne décident de me mettre à la porte.

Alors que je tentais de retrouver mes esprits, des petits coups discrets sur la porte retentirent tandis qu'Esmée rentrait en même temps dans la pièce.

« Ma chérie ».

Je ne la regardais pas, trouvant tout d'un coup mes pieds très intéressant.

« Bella, regarde moi s'il te plait. »

Je continuais de refuser à la regarder, ne pouvant supporter l'idée de me faire disputer par Esmée, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Voyant que je ne daignais toujours par la regarder, Esmée vint se mettre à côté de moi sur le lit et me prit par les épaules, me forçant ainsi à la regarder.

-« Bella, on ne t'en veut pas d'être aller dans la chambre de Lukas. C'est même naturel que tu y sois allée. Nous avons eu très peur avec Rosalie quand elle m'a annoncé que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit ce matin au réveil. On s'est mis à faire le tour de la maison, Carlisle est parti te chercher en ville et prévenir Charlie que tu avais disparu. Nous n'avons pas penser que tu pouvais y être aller en fait. C'est Emmett qui en a eu l'idée. »

Devant mon regard interrogateur, lorsqu'elle avait parler d'Emmett qui avait eu l'idée de me chercher de la chambre de Lukas, elle me précisa :

-« Depuis qu'il est au courant que tu es de retour, et vu qu'il a promis à Rosalie ainsi qu'à Carlisle et moi qu'il ne dirait rien aux autres en attendant que nous le faisions, il passe son temps à appeler Rosalie pour s'assurer que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. Quand Rosalie lui a dit que nous ne te trouvions pas, il lui a demandé si nous avions regardé dans la chambre de Lukas, Rosalie lui a avoué que non et nous nous y sommes précipité pour t'y trouvé serrant cette peluche contre toi comme si c'était ton enfant. »

-« Il faut croire que mon fils aîné n'est pas si bête que ça puisqu'il a réussi à deviner où tu te cachais. » continua-t-elle en me souriant, me faisant sourire à mon tour.

-« Aller vient, Rosalie nous attend pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, Carlisle et Charlie ne devrait plus tarder. » me dit elle en se levant et en me tendant la main.

Après un sourire, je me le levais et me saisis de sa main comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je m'accrochais pour ne pas voir tout cela disparaître.

Rosalie nous attendait dans la cuisine, elle était au téléphone avec Emmett et apparemment celui-ci ne voulait pas croire ce que sa Rose lui disait.

-« Emmett, je viens de te le dire, elle va bien, aussi que possible vu la situation. Esmée est avec elle et je suis sur qu'elle va réussir à la faire descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase nous faisions notre apparition dans la cuisine, j'adressais un sourire à Rosalie que me le rendit tout en continuant sa conversation avec Emmett.

-« Elles viennent de descendre. Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'Esmée réussirait. »

- « … »

- « Et oui mon nounours, j'ai toujours raison ! » Le mot « nounours » me fit sourire comme Esmée d'ailleurs qui avait décidé qu'il fallait que je mange et qui était entrain de me servir une demi douzaine de pancakes.

Je remerciais Esmée quand Rosalie m'interpella.

-« Bella, Emmett voudrait te parler, il me supplie depuis hier de le laisse te parler et là il menace de ne pas aller à son entraînement si tu ne lui parles. Et toutes les menaces de grève de sexe n'y feront car quand il rentrera cela fera plus d'une semaine qu'on ne se sera pas vu donc … »

Rosalie laissa sa phrase en suspend, et d'un air à la fois désolée et amusée, me tendit son téléphone.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de porter le téléphone à mon oreille que la voix d'Emmett raisonnée dans l'appareil me demandant comment j'allais, si j'avais bien dormis, ce que je mangeais ou encore ce que je comptais faire de ma journée, comme quoi j'avais intérêt à être là à son retour et à la fête de leurs fiançailles, que ma mère n'était qu'une salope, etc…

Au bout d'un moment, je n'écoutais même plus ce qu'il me disait, ayant perdu le fil de ces questions et donc de me réponse.

Je finis par lui dire que j'allais aussi bien que possible, que je ne savais pas si je serais là à son retour ou à leurs fiançailles, que cela dépendrait d'Edward. En prononçant son nom, mon cœur s'était serré. Je lui dis également que j'étais contente d'entendre sa voix, que j'aimerais le revoir et que j'étais désolée pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il balaya mes excuses en quelques secondes en me disant qu'on était une famille et donc que tout était oublié.

Je finis par lui souhaiter une bonne journée et rendis son téléphone à Rose qui après quelques minutes supplémentaires au téléphone avec son chéri, raccrocha.

Au même moment, ce fut le téléphone de la maison qui sonna. Esmée alla décrocher. Rosalie et moi comprirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle qui l'informait qu'il rentrerait plus tard dans la matinée.

Une fois la conversation terminée, Esmée nous confirma que c'était bien Carlisle et nous apprit que Charlie et lui étaient partis dans la maison de mon père pour commencer à y mettre un peu d'ordre et que tous les deux nous rejoindraient pour le déjeuner.

Après le petit déjeuner où Esmée et Rosalie m'avaient raconté la vie de Forks depuis mon départ, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche.

En sortant de celle-ci, je trouvais sur le lit plusieurs vêtements appartenant sans doute à Rosalie avec un petit mot me disant de les essayer et de mettre ceux qui m'allaient le mieux et qu'elle avait pris mes vêtements de la veille pour les mettre au sale.

Une fois habillée d'un jeans légèrement trop grand pour moi et d'un t-shirt à manche longue bleu, je sortis de la chambre avec l'intention de me rendre au salon pour retrouver Esmée et Rosalie.

En passant devant la porte de la chambre de mon fils, qui était restée ouverte, je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Avec la lumière du jour, j'avais l'impression de redécouvrir cette chambre, les murs d'une couleur jaune pâle donnant une sensation de calme, de soleil et d'émerveillement, les meubles en bois peint en blanc bleu légèrement poncés pour avoir un côté plus ancienne, plus patiné par le temps.

Cette chambre me donnait l'impression de me trouver sur une plage. Il était évident qu'elle représentait un havre de paix et de sérénité, surtout pour un petit enfant.

Après un moment à regarder cette chambre, je partis dans le salon où comme je m'y attendais, Esmée et Rosalie étaient présentes et semblaient attendre mon retour.

-« Bella, qu'aimerais-tu manger ce midi ? Je dois aller en courses, je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir 6 personnes à déjeuner ce midi. Donc dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir. » me demanda doucement Esmée une fois assise sur le canapé en face d'elle.

Je me sentis gêné d'obliger Esmée à faire des courses supplémentaires et en plus à cuisiner pour 6 personnes. De plus, je n'avais pas d'envie particulière.

Mes joues durent me trahir car elle m'assura que cela ne la déranger pas.

Néanmoins, je proposais un compromis à Esmée. Je l'a laissé faire les courses à conditions qu'elle accepte que ce soit moi qui cuisine. Elle avait au début refusé mais quand j'ai parlé de vouloir faire des lasagnes avec en dessert un fondant au chocolat, j'ai vu Rosalie redevenir une enfant l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de supplier Esmée de me laisser faire la cuisine car elle adorait mes lasagnes, comme tous le monde dans la famille Cullen apparemment d'après ce que je compris.

Esmée finit par accepter à condition que je la laisse faire le dessert.

Une fois la liste de courses faites, je me m'y a paniqué à l'idée de sortir de cette maison rassurante pour affronter la ville de Forks et de ces habitants qui tous devaient savoir que soi-disant abandonné mon fils. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier toutes les 5 minutes et encore moins à raconter mon histoire.

Esmée ainsi que Rosalie durent comprendre ma panique car Rosalie indiqua à sa mère qu'elle allait rester ici avec moi pendant qu'elle irait faire les courses et qu'elle profiterait de ce moment pour travailler ces cours.

Esmée s'assura par un regard à mon intention que cela me convenait, puis partie.

Une fois seule avec Rosalie, un immense soulagement apparut en moi. J'avais été prête à affronter les Cullen, je suis prête à affronter Edward mais pas du tout à affronter toute la ville.

-« Je suppose que tu te demandes comment est ce que font Alice et Jasper pour que toutes leurs affaires restantes ici tiennent dans une seule chambre ? » me demande Rosalie une fois Esmée partie.

En effet je me posais la question. Certes Alice et Jasper vivaient ensemble à Seattle depuis le début du mois mais je savais aussi qu'ils vivaient avec Edward et Lukas ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Il n'était donc pas possible que toutes leurs affaires à chacun tiennent dans leur appartement.

J'acquiésais de la tête en réponse à la question de Rosalie.

-« Viens, suis moi tu vas comprendre » me dit elle en montant l'escalier.

Arrivée à l'étage des chambres, Rosalie m'emmena vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'opposé de là où j'avais passé la nuit.

Au bout du couloir j'aperçus un escalier qui n'était pas présent deux ans plutôt. Comme je m'y attendais Rosalie l'emprunta.

Je la suivis dans l'escalier et ce que je vis me fit rester sans voix.

L'ancien grenier de la maison avait été aménagé. C'était une pièce unique mesure toute la longueur et toute la largeur de la maison. Sur presque tous les murs, il y avait des étagères.

Le coin opposé à l'endroit où nous nous trouvions était consacré à Alice, je pouvais voir partout sur des tables des morceaux de tissus, des crayons de toutes les couleurs ainsi que des tonnes et des tonnes de papier.

Vers le milieu de la pièce se trouvait deux bureaux qui étaient disposer quasiment l'un en face de l'autre. Rosalie m'apprit que c'étaient les bureaux d'Edward et de Jasper.

Plus proche de là où nous nous trouvions se trouvait un bureau légèrement plus grand que ceux de Jasper et Edward, il était appuyer contre un mur. Il était le seul rangé d'ailleurs. Rosalie m'indiqua sans que cela me surprenne que c'était le sien.

Juste après la balustrade, se trouvait un dernier bureau, très désordonné et sur lequel se trouvait plein de revues de sport, qui sans surprise appartenait à Emmett.

Rosalie m'indiqua également que ci l'espace entre la partie d'Alice et les bureux de Jasper et Edward étaient si grand, c'est que quand Lukas ne dort pas, Edward le met dans son parc à cet endroit là pour le voir.

Elle m'apprit aussi qu'au départ le bureau d'Emmett ne se trouvait pas mais que mon fils dès qu'il avait commencé à marché avait voulu joué les cascadeurs et descendre l'escalier.  
Depuis ils avaient installé le bureau d'Emmett à cet endroit pour que ce dernier récupère si besoin son neveu avant qu'il ne tombe dans l'escalier.

Juste derrière nous, se trouvait un immense canapé dans les tons chocolats. Un autre canapé avait été disposé sur le même sur que le bureau de Rosalie mais au niveau de l'endroit de jeu de mon fils.

Dans cette pièce comme dans le reste de la maison, une sensation de bien être s'empara de moi. D'autant plus que Rosalie m'expliqua qui était largement possible de mettre un bureau supplémentaire sans que l'on se marche sur les pieds et que Esmée avait l'intention de le faire dès qu'Edward aurait appris et accepter la nouvelle.

Je me rendis compte alors que le bonheur était d'une certaine manière à porter de mains, que moi aussi je pouvais avoir ma place dans cet endroit de travail et y être avec ma famille et en surveillant mon fils.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre est fini et j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez à me faire de vos ressentis et vos questions, je vous répondrai avec plaisir !

Bon week-end et bonne semaine !


	6. Chapitre 5 Discussion

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !

j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours autant !

Les rretrouvailles avec Edward szont pour bientôt ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Bonne Lecture et laissez un passage de votre lecture, si le coeur vous en dit :-)

Bonne semaine !

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Discussion(s)

Rosalie et moi avions passé prés de 2heures dans cette pièce magnifique, elle a travaillé et moi lu.

Lorsqu'Esmée était revenue de courses, nous nous étions mises à la préparation du repas. Vers 12h30 quand Carlisle et Charlie arrivèrent avec Sue, le repas était presque prêt.

Je n'avais pas envie de penser à tous ce qui s'était passé mais une nouvelle discussion eut lieu qui laissera à jamais des traces dans mon esprit ainsi que dans ceux des personnes présentes.

Mon père et Carlisle avaient tenu à appeler ma mère en ma présence afin de lui dire leur façon de penser sur ce qu'elle m'avait fait et sur ce qu'elle avait fait subir à Charlie ainsi qu'aux Cullen. En effet je n'étais là seule victime de Renée, les Cullen ainsi que Charlie étaient aussi des victimes.

Et autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément étaient aimable. Certes Carlisle et Esmée avaient gardé un ton courtois tout en étant très ferme dans leur propos mais Charlie lui s'était violemment emporté traitant ma mère de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux pas très glorieux.

Néanmoins de mon côté je n'étais pas prête à affronter ma mère même à travers un téléphone. Je ne me sentais pas capable de gérer cela car bien qu'elle m'a fait du mal, elle restait ma mère.

Je ne comprenais pas moi même comment je pouvais encore penser à elle comme ça mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je savais aussi qu'un jour je devrais l'affronter et que j'avais d'une certaine manière envie de cet affrontement, mais cela était bien trop tôt pour moi.

Une part de moi me disait que je pourrais affronter ma mère que lorsque j'aurais affronter Edward et que l'affrontement avec ma mère serait encore plus une évidence si Edward acceptait que je joue un rôle, mon rôle dans la vie de mon fils.

Intérieurement, je me préparais à recevoir son refus même si jusqu'à présent tous le monde m'avait affirmé qu'il me pardonnerait.

Le pire était que ma mère ne voyait pas où était le mal dans ce qu'elle m'avait fait, dans ce qu'elle nous avait fait.

Elle persistait à dire qu'elle avait agit de la sorte, pour mon bien, que je n'étais pas prête à avoir un enfant et à l'élever, que je n'aurais pas pu être une bonne mère vu mon âge etc.

Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle avait décidé de confier mon bébé à l'adoption et que si les Cullen n'avaient pas autant insisté pour avoir mon bébé c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Elle a aussi ajouté que les Cullen étaient des imbéciles d'avoir accepté qu'Edward s'occupe de cet enfant car il va gâcher sa vie et celle du bébé car il est lui aussi trop jeune.

Je crois que lorsqu'elle a prononcé ces paroles, Esmée a perdu le contrôle d'elle-même et son ton bien de ferme n'était plus vraiment courtois.

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là, de voir Esmée ainsi s'énervait envers cette femme qui m'avait donné la vie et qui avait failli me la reprendre par ces actes abominables qu'un déclic eu lieu en moi. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte immédiatement, mais seulement quelques secondes plus tard, lors que Carlisle avait conclu la conversation, qui n'aboutissait pas, en disant que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là et qu'elle devrait payer pour ce qu'elle avait et qu'ils feraient tous en sorte que je récupère mes droits sur Lukas.

Les révélations de ma mère m'avait mise en état de choc, je ne pleurais pas et n'avait pas envie de pleurer, j'étais statufié sur place en essayant de comprendre son raisonnement qui était impossible à comprendre. Elle m'avait vu dépérir, tenter de me suicider et elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit qui aurait pu me laisser de l'espoir mais elle avait fait tous cela pour me protéger. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Comment une mère peut priver ainsi sa fille de son enfant sous prétexte qu'elle est trop, le voir sombrer au point de vouloir en finir avec la vie et ne rien dire pouvant éviter un drame.

La colère prit le dessus sur l'état de choc dans lequel je me trouvais.

Je bouillonnais littéralement de l'intérieur, une rage folle m'envahissant sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'attrapais le téléphone fixe des Cullen et recomposais le numéro de téléphone de ma mère.

Personne ne m'en empêcha, voyant sans doute la colère qui m'habitait.

Au bout de la troisième sonnerie, ma mère répondit, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit et me mit à l'insulter copieusement.

Je lui dis également à quel point c'est elle qui avait gâché ma vie, qu'elle m'avait détruite et que c'était de sa faute si j'avais voulu mettre fin à ma vie et que si les Cullen ne m'avaient pas accueillis comme ils l'ont fait la veille, je serais sans doute morte cette fois et qu'elle aurait ça sur la conscience.

Je reprenais mon souffle, lui laissant le temps de se défendre, de réagir à mes propos ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit débordé le vase déjà plein pour moi et dans un dernier élan de colère, je lui dit d'une voix calme, posé, et sèche qu'à partir de maintenant ma mère était morte pour moi, que je n'avais plus de mère.

Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je raccrochais le téléphone.

Je restais là un instant sans savoir quel sentiment allait prendre contrôle de mon corps.

Finalement se fut la colère qui prit le dessus, me faisant hurler sur les Cullen, Charlie et Sue toute la haine que je pouvais ressentir envers ma mère.

Une fois toute cette haine libérait de mon corps, je m'effondrais en pleurs dans les bras de la personne la plus proche de moi, à savoir Esmée.

Une fois de plus, elle ne dit rien, me serrant contre elle, me berçant comme – ci j'étais un bébé qui vient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et qui a besoin d'être rassuré. Et c'est ce que je suis, car bien que je sois une jeune fille majeure depuis 2 jours, je resterai à jamais une enfant comme chacun d'entre nous, qui a besoin d'être rassurée par sa mère. Or je venais juste de dire adieu à la mienne.

Après quelles minutes, Esmée me fit gentiment passé dans les bras de Rosalie, qui elle aussi se mit à me bercer, pour aller préparer le repas.

Celui-ci se déroula au début en silence puis Sue le brisa en parlant du mariage avec Esmée et Rosalie.

Carlisle parlait avec Charlie de pêche, enfin il écoutait surtout Charlie parlait de pêche. Je le voyais me jeter des regards de temps en temps, s'assurant que j'allais bien, que je n'allais pas faire une nouvelle crise comme la veille ou que je n'allais pas prendre la fuite.

En moi, je réflèchis aux prochaines épreuves qui m'attendait comme retrouver le reste de la Famille Cullen et notamment Edward et comment convaincre celui-ci de la véracité de mes propos et de mes sentiments à son égard ainsi qu'en vers mon fils. Je devais à tous pris réussir à le convaincre de me laisser retrouver ma place auprès de Lukas.

Je savais que ce ne serais pas un combat facile mais je me battrais.

J'allais également devoir dans tous les cas me battre pour récupérer légalement mes droits sur Lukas. Néanmoins, j'ignorais si je serais capable de le faire si Edward refusait que j'approche de Lukas et que je fasse connaissance avec mon fils.

Je me posais pas mal de questions à ce sujet mais je décidais de les reporter à plus tard, une fois que je me serais confrontée à Edward.

A la fin du repas, Rosalie annonça qu'Emmett arriverai finalement le soir même avec Alice et Jasper, des derniers n'ayant pas cours. Tous les trois avaient déclaré, ne pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps avant de me revoir.

Une légère panique s'installa en moi. Certes ce n'est pas eux que je crains le plus néanmoins leur réaction me fait peur, car ils sont tous important pour moi.

Alice avait été, et est toujours pour moi ma meilleure amie. J'avais tenté de me confier à elle au moment de la supposée perte de mon fils mais elle aussi n'avait pas répondu à mes mails ou à mes appels.

Emmett était un grand gamin qui avait passé son temps à me faire rire avec des blagues pourris et des réactions de gamins de primaires quand il se faisait reprendre par Rosalie ou par Esmée. Il avait aussi passé pas mal de temps à nous chambrer Edward et moi car dès que nous étions ensemble nous étions collés l'un à l'autre sans pouvoir nous séparer.

J'avais noué peu de contact avec Jasper, lui étant comme moi, réservé. Dans mon cas certes c'était de la timidité alors que pour lui s'était une protection, mais c'est ainsi que nous étions compris.

Je l'avais vu peu à peu m'accepter au sein de cette famille et se comporter avec moi comme si j'étais sa petite sœur.

Je le voyais veiller de loin sur moi dès que j'avais le malheur de trébucher ou de me cogner quelque part. J'avais eu au départ du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait support la pile électrique qu'est Alice puis un jour cela m'avait sauté aux yeux comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

En plus du fait que les contraires s'attirent, ils se complétaient et se complètent encore aujourd'hui j'en suis sur parfaitement.

Alice amenait à Jasper du dynamisme, de l'action alors que lui la raisonnait et la calmait.

En repensant à eux et aux jours merveilleux que j'avais passer ici, que se soit à la villa Cullen ou à la Push, aux moqueries d'Emmett, aux réprimendes légères de Rose à son égard, à l'énergie débordante de ma meilleure amie, je me mis à sourire. Je gardais d'excellent souvenir de ces moments et j'espèreais que bientôt d'autres viendraient s'ajouter à ceux déjà présent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Je saisis à ce moment-là, le sentiment qui s'emparait de moi. L'espoir. Voilà ce qui me rendait si souriante et vivante. J'allais revoir mes amis, ma famille et je savais vu la conversation que je venais d'avoir plutôt dans la journée, que j'étais pardonnée, au moins par lui. Je me doutais également que Rosalie avait du parler avec Jasper et Alice et qu'il lui avait fallu toute sa force de conviction pour convaincre Alice de ne pas débarquer dans la nuit et ne pas m'appeler.

Je la remerciais intérieurement, même si j'avais hâte de la revoir.

A la fin du repas, Carlisle et Charlie durent retourner à leurs activités professionnelles. Carlisle avait des patients à voir quand à Charlie il était de garde et son adjoint était malade.

Sue décida, si Esmée était d'accord, de rester un peu avec nous et de venir nous aider à remettre en ordre la maison de mon père où j'allais au minimum passé, le week-end.

En effet, Esmée et Carlisle avaient décidé qu'il était hors de question que je passe mes journées seules alors qu'il était possible que pendant la semaine je sois chez eux puisqu'Edward vivait à Seattle et qu'il ne rentrait que les week-end.

J'avais bien tenté de m'opposer à cette discision mais il m'était vite apparu que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire à ce sujet.

En fait cela m'arrangeait car je me disais que comme ça je pourrais passer du temps à regarder les photos de mon fils, à voir comment il était à sa naissance puis comment il a grandi au cours des mois qui viennent de s'écouler.

Bien entendu, Esmée accepta que Sue reste avec nous et nous prîmes donc toutes les 4 la direction de la maison de mon père.  
Carlisle et Charlie y étaient venu le matin pour ouvrir les volets et remettre en marche l'électricité et le gaz.  
Néanmoins la maison n'était pas habité depuis plus d'un an, il y avait donc un grand ménage a effectué afin que la maison soit vivable.

Il fallait également enlever les housses de protection et draps qui recouvert les meubles afin qu'ils ne s'abîment pas.

Rosalie, Esmée, Sue et moi passâmes l'après- midi à nous occuper de la maison. En même temps que nous faisions le ménage, elles me racontèrent des anecdotes sur les derniers mois. J'appris ainsi que mon père était complétement gaga de son petit fils même si il essaye de ne pas trop le montrer vis – à – vis d'Edward mais qu'il adorait le voir, jouer avec lui et qu'il rêvait de l'emmener à la pêche dès que ce serait possible.

Elles me racontèrent également la première fois qu'Emmett avait tenu Lukas dans ces bras et apparemment l'ours de cette famille n'avait pas été très à l'aise avec mon fils dans les bras alors que Lukas ne s'était pas formalisé de savoir qui le tenait et s'était directement endormi.

L'après-midi passa rapidement et sans que nous nous en rendions compte. Nous étions sur le point de quitter la maison de Charlie quand un 4x4 blanc arriva à toute allure dans la rue et se gara dans un dérappage plus ou moins contrôlé devant la maison.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « ouf », deux grands bras puissant m'encerclaire et me soulevèrent de terre et me faisant tourner dans le vide.

Je me retrouvais alors avec le souffle coup, tandis qu'Emmett me disait que je n'avais pas changé et qu'il était contant de me revoir car ma maladresse lui manquait !

Sur les ordres de Rosalie, je ne pouvais pas parler tellement il me serrait fort contre lui, il finit part me poser à terre, me permettant ainsi de retrouver un peu de mon souffle car dès que l'ainé des Cullen a eu fini de me dire bonjour, ce fut le tour de la dernière de la famille, à savoir Alice de me prendre dans ses bras et de me dire que je lui avais manqué et que si son frère ne comprenait pas c'est qu'il était le plus grand des idiots que cette planète est.

Jasper fut le plus calme des trois dans ces salutations. Il me prit rapidement dans ces bras en me disant qu 'il était content de me revoir.

Une fois, pendant qu' Alice et Jasper étaient venu me dire bonjour, Emmett avait rejoint Rosalie et l'embrassait à pleine bouche se fichant complétement du fait que sa mère soit à côté d'eux.

Une fois qu'Alice, Jasper et Emmett eurent fini de dire bonjour à tout le monde, nous prîmes la direction de la villa Cullen.

Il était évident rien qu'à voir comment se comporter Alice qu'elle avait des tonnes de questions à me poser mais également qu'elle était heureuse de me revoir.

Alors que j'étais arrivée avec Esmée, Sue et Rosalie dans une seule et même voiture, je fus obligé de faire le voyage du retour dans le 4x4 d'Emmett assise à l'arrière à côté d'Alice qui dès que l'on fut hors de porter des oreilles de sa mère se mit à me poser tout un tas de question sans forcément me laisser le temps d'y répondre.

J'appris ainsi que c'était Emmett qui avait lâché la nouvelle dès que Rosalie le lui avait annoncé, pensant que Jasper et elle étaient déjà au courant. Rosalie s'excusa auprès de moi de ne pas avoir préciser à Emmett de se taire.

Je lui indiquais que je ne lui en voulais par un sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la Villa, Alice ne m'avait pas laissé parler plus de 3 secondes, autant dire que je n'avais pas pu placer un seul mot.

Ce fut Jasper qui vint à ma rescousse en disant à Alice de penser à respirer et que si elle ne me laissait pas parler, je ne risquais pas de pouvoir lui répondre.

La réponse d'Alice me fit rire, et je sus que ma meilleure amie n'avait pas changé. Elle avait tiré la langue à son petit ami et m'avait pris par la main pour me tirer vers l'intérieur de la maison afin de continuer son interrogatoire.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle continua à me poser tout un tas de question auquel elle faisait les réponses. Ainsi j'appris que oui j'étais toujours amoureuse de son frère, je n'avais pas d'autres choix !

J'appris ainsi que ma couleur préférée était le bleu et la coiffure qui m'irait le mieux avec mes cheveux se seraient soit que je les laisse détaché ou que je les noue en un chignon lâche.

Je découvris que l'Alice que j'avais laissée deux ans avant était aujourd'hui une encore plus grande folle de mode et il semblait qu'elle avait décidé que je serais son nouveau modèle. Apparemment Rose en avait eu marre et pour faire passer la pilule à Alice, elle avait accepter que celle-ci participe à l'élaboration de sa robe de mariée.

Après un moment où personne ne trouva utile de me sortir des griffes de la cadette des Cullen, Emmett intervient en me demandant de si je voulais bien leurs raconter tous ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ précipité.

Je pris un moment avant de me décider. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de revivre cela une nouvelle fois, étant donné que je me doutais que je devrais de nouveau tout répéter à Edward.

Finalement je décidais de me lancer.

Je me levais du canapé sur lequel je m'étais assise lors qu'Alice m'avait trainé de force dans le salon des Cullen et me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée. Je plongeais mon regard dans l'étendue verte qui s'etendait sous mes yeux et commença mon histoire.

Au fur et à mesure, le silence qui m'avait entouré lorsque j'avais commencé à parler fut rompu par les sanglots émanant de Rosalie, Alice et Esmée.

A la fin de ma tirade, je me retournais et ce que je vis me choqua.

Emmett était débout au milieu du salon complétement tendu, il avait les poings fermés et son visage était rouge de colère. Je voyais qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. En quelques secondes, il me prit rapidement dans ces bras, puis se dirigea en courant vers le garage, puisque moins de deux minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes son 4x4 rugir férocement sur le chemin menant à la maison des Cullen.

Jasper avait prit Alice dans ces bras, mais son visage était fermé, aussi fermé que celui d'Emmett ou de Carlisle. Je voyais que mon histoire le touchait. Il était aussi en colère qu'Emmett et que mon père ou Carlisle lorsqu'ils avaient appris mon histoire, et ce que ma génitrice m'avait faite et leurs avait fait.

De les voir réagir comme ça, je me rendis vraiment compte que toutes les Cullen avaient été profondément blessé par cette histoire.

De voir Jasper ainsi, figé par la colère et la tristesse de la situation, me fit réfléchir à quel écho la situation pouvait renvoyé Jasper et Rosalie.

Ils avaient perdu leurs parents dans un accident de voiture, et même si leurs liens n'étaient pas très aussi développer que ceux de Carlisle et Esmée avec leurs propres enfants puis avec Jasper et Rosalie, ils savaient le mal que cela faisait de perdre ces parents, de grandir et d'évoluer dans la vie sans eux.

Et c'est ce mal que ma mère avait voulu faire subir à mon fils.

* * *

Et voilà, ce chapitre est finie !

Vous pensez quoi de la réaction d'Emmett, Jasper et Alice ? Et celle de Renée ?

Bonne semaine ! à vendredi ! Bye :-)


	7. Chapitre 6 Se retrouver soimême

Bonjour tous le monde !

Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard mais je n'avais plus de connexion internet depuis 10 jours et elle est seulement revenue aujourd'hui alors j'en profites pour vous poster le chapitre 6 de cette histoire !

On approche du retour d'Edward !

Bonne lecture à tous ! et laissez une trace de votre passage si le coeur vous en dit !

Bye :-)

* * *

La soirée se passa tranquillement sans qu'aucune gêne ne soit présente. Ils étaient tous heureux de me retrouver et très rapidement nous retrouvâmes nos marques.

La seule ombre à ce tableau était bien sur l absence d'Edward. Néanmoins je comprenais la volonté de Carlisle et d'Esmée de ne pas lui annonce ma venue au téléphone mais plutôt en face à face lorsqu'il rentrerait à Forks.; même si cette décision pouvait laisser penser qu'ils voulaient mettre leur fils au pieds du mur.

Mais dans le cas présent je savais que ce n était pas l idée, plutôt une volonté d expliquer le plus clairement possible la situation à Edward. En effet on peut plus facilement ajuster son discours lorsque l on se trouve face à la personne que lorsqu'on lui parle à distance. C est pour cela que j avais accepter la décision des Cullen.

Edward devait arrivé le lendemain dans l après midi avec Lukas. Afin que je ne sois pas la lors de son arrivée pour qu il dispose du choix de me revoir ou pas, et puisque les quilleutes étaient maintenant tous au courant de mon histoire, soit par Charlie soit par Sam, je devais passer l après midi et la soirée à la Push. Et finir ma nuit seule dans la maison de Charlie.

Je n étais pas forcément rassurer à l idée de me retrouver seule dans cette maison que j avais quitter si précipitamment et violemment deux ans plutôt. Néanmoins je ressentais le besoin d y aller. Je savais par avance que des souvenirs allés resurgir et j avais hâte de ce moment car les quelques mois passaient à Forks sont les plus beaux de ma vie. Certes je passais pas mal de temps chez les Cullen mais j adorais ma maison. Je m y sentais en sécurité. Elle était mon sas de bien être et de repos quand je n arrivais pas exprimer les craintes à Edward ou à un membre de sa famille.

Ma chambre représentait mon monde. Des photos de mes ami(e)s et moi étaient e sont d ailleurs toujours accroché au mur. Cette pièce est un peu comme mon journal intime. Tous les éléments qui la compose font référence à un moment précis de ma vie.

Avant de me préoccuper de cela, j'avais encore une nuit à passe' chez les Cullen et je contais bien en profiter pour retrouver ma meilleure amie même si je sentais qu Edward aurait du être le premier avec qui je devais renouer des liens. Alice m avait autant manqué que son frère et la voit si heureuse de me retrouver remplissait mon cœur de joie. Chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Petit à petit je recommençais à retrouver la Bella que j'étais avant même si je ne serais plus jamais la même.

Très rapidement Alice et Rose avaient décidé que nous regardions tous ensemble un film. J avais accepter même si l absence d Edward me gênais.

La soirée s était donc très agréablement déroulée. Emmett avait tenu à ce que je passe la soirée assise à côté de lui ainsi qu'Alice mais comme chacun d entre eux ne voulait pas être séparer de leur moitié. Ils avaient donc décidé de pousser les canapés du salon afin de pouvoir étendre de grande couverture par terre où nous nous étions tous installer.

Esmee et Carlisle avaient eux aussi participer à la soirée et avaient pris place sur l'un des canapés.

Après cette délicieuse soirée, j'avais rejoint la chambre d ami dans laquelle je logeais. N'ayant pas pu le temps d'aller m acheter des vêtements, je le retrouvais une fois de plus à porter la nuisette que Rosalie m avait prêter la veille. Je notais mentalement de penser à aller m acheter des vêtements afin de ne pas devoir continuer a porter les vêtements de Rosalie, qui étaient légèrement trop grand pour moi et dans lesquels je ne sentais pas forcément à l'aise ne correspondant pas à ma personnalité.

Cette nuit là le someil me gagna plus facilement que la nuit précédente. Néanmoins les cauchemars continuèrent et vers 4h du matin je me retrouvais à tourner et me retourner dans mon lit sans réussir à dormir. Je décidais alors de gagner l étage afin de me choisir un livre.

C est la haut sur l un des confortables canapé présent dans la pièce que je terminais ma nuit après m être endormi en lisant Da Vinci Code.

Je m étais réveillé vers 9h30 et étais directement descendu dans la cuisine où se trouvait Esmee. Carlisle était déjà parti au travail afin d être présent au retour d Edward.

Nous nous mines à parler de tout et de rien, Esmee me demandant si vu que j allais rester en vie, je pensais reprendre mes études.

Je savais que oui je voulais faire des études mais j'ignorais si j'en aurais les moyens et même si mon dossier serait accepter. Certes j'avais réussi à obtenir mon diplôme en même temps que les jeunes de ma promo mais je n'avais pas eu un très bon niveau à la fin de la scolarité surtout en dernière vu le drame que je subissais.

Je voulais travailler à la restauration des livres environnes ou encore dans une bibliothèque. La seule chose sur dans tout ça c'était que je voulais être entourer de livre. C'est sans doute pour ça que je le sentais si bien dans le bureau - bibliothèque du dernier étage.

Je dis alors par de mes craintes à Esmée. J'avais besoin d'une mère même si j avais repoussé la mienne vu ce qu'elle m avait fait.

Esmee me dit alors que si je le voulais vraiment j'y arriverais et que Carlisle et elle seraient toujours derrière moi.

Je l en remerciais chaleureusement. L'envie de poursuivre les études m'avait quitté après la supposée mort de mon fils. Je ne me voyais pas d avenir sans lui et sans les Cullen.

Mais à cet instant tout était différent. Certes j'ignorais si Edward m'accepterait dans sa vie et dans celle de notre fils mais je savais que Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmett ne me laisseraient même si nous ne nous verrions pas souvent.

Alors que nous parlions de mes envies concernant la suite de la vie, je fis à Esmée de mon envie la plus urgente à savoir me racheter des vêtements. Il me restait un peu d'argent de la somme que m avait donné Phil et Charlie, sans doute sur les conseils de Sue, m en avait également donné.

Je me rendais maintenant compte que j'avais pris une bien mauvaise décision en décidant de laisser toutes mes affaires à Jacksonville lors de mon départ précipité quelques jours plutôt.

C'est bien entendu au moment ou je parlais de refaire ma garde robe ou plutôt de faire ma garde robe qu'Alice arriva dans la cuisine suivi de Jasper. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de tentes secondes pour m'ordonner d'aller le préparer, décider de réveiller Rose et de programmer la journée à laquelle je ne pouvais pas échapper. Moi qui pensait juste aller au wallmart du coin, c'etait raté.

En effet Alice avait décidé que nous irions jusqu'à Port Angles vu que nous devions être rentrer avant le retour d'Edward. Esmée et les garçons avaient été convié par Alice mais Esmée préféra nous l'aider entre jeunes, quand à Jasper il réussit à échapper à la matinée shopping en affirmant que cela permettrait à Alice et moi de mieux nous retrouver.

Alice accepta de tout cœur, et courut réveiller Rosalie.

Ce fut Emmett qui fut descendit le premier. Apparemment Alice les avait déranger en pleine action Rose et lui, du coup le gros nounours de la famille était en train de bouder en mangeant des panckakes.

15 minutes plut tard, Rosalie et Alice étaient redescendu habiller et préparer en m ordonnant d aller en faire de même.

Je filais sans demander mon reste n'ayant pas envie de me prendre la tête avec la meilleure amie.

En moins de 10 min, je pris ma douche et revenant dans la chambre je me demandais bien ce que je pourrais porter aujourd'hui. Je ne voyais pas remettre les habits de Rosalie.

J obtiens rapidement la réponse à la question.

Un faible coup fut frappé à la porte et la voix d'Esmée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle venait m amener mes affaires qu'elle avait lavé.

J'avais été tellement contente de retrouver cette famille, ma famille que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Esmée avait récupéré mes affaire afin de les laver. Je la remerciais chaleureusement de son geste et retournais dans la salle de bain finir de me préparer.

Je redescendus quelques minutes plus tard, Alice et Rosalie m'attendant de pieds fermes sous les regards amusés d'Esmée, Emmett et Jasper.

Nous primes rapidement la route en direction de Port Angeles. À écouter Alice, il aurait mieux fallu que l'on aille faire les magasins à Seattle (elle le répétait plusieurs fois pendant le trajet d'une quarantaine de minutes), bien que Port Angeles fut finalement d'un grand intérêt lorsqu'elle trouva des là première boutique dans laquelle nous entrames de quoi m'habiller pendant plusieurs mois.

En effet nous venions juste d'arriver qu'Alice avait déjà sélectionner 5 jeans et pantalons ainsi qu'une dizaine de haut et pull.

Bien entendu je n'avais pas les moyens d'acheter tous ces vêtements, mais cela n'arrêta pas Alice. Celle-ci prit son téléphone et appelle sa mère qui lui donna un large budget.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la matinée, je me retrouvais l'heureuse propriétaire de plus sœurs pantalons, hauts à manches courtes et longues, de pull, mais aussi de deux pairs de chaussures ainsi que d'une jupe et d'une robe qui selon les filles ferait chaviré Edward ...

Chose à laquelle bien sur je ne croyais pas, mais absolument pas!

Nous finîmes par rentrer. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Emmett nous accueillie en précisant qu'il avait faim et qu'Esmée avait tenu à nous attendre pour prendre le déjeuner. Il reçut alors une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Esmée qui venait de nous rejoindre mais également de la part de Rosalie avant que celle-ci ne lui donne un baiser.

Alors que nous passions à table tous ensemble, Carlisle était revenu de l'hôpital, le téléphone sonna. C'était Edward qui informait ses parents qu'il quittait Seattle et donc qu'il sera là d'ici 2h à 2h30.

Lorsque Carlisle nous donna par la suite cette information, je sentis la pression en moi montant.

J'avais réussi par cette matinée de shopping intense à mettre de côté mon appréhension, mais savoir qu'Edward allait bientôt arrivé fit ressurgir mon angoisse et cela me coupa l'appétit.

J'essayais malgré tous de manger un morceau, il ne servait en effet à rien que je me retrouve à l'hôpital le jour même où j'allais peut être avoir enfin la chance de connaitre mon fils.

Après le repas, Esmée me conduisit jusque chez Charlie afin que j'y dépose mes affaires.

Il avait été convenu que Charlie devait nous y retrouvait afin de m'emmener à la Push afin que je passe l'après-midi avec les Quilleutes puis la soirée avec Charlie et Sue.

A l'heure prévue, Charlie nous attendait devant la maison. Il semblait vraiment heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec moi, de pouvoir me retrouver.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas passer beaucoup de temps avec Charlie depuis mon retour.

Pour moi, Charlie fait partie des personnes de mon entourage qui m'avait le plus blessé en refusant de me parler après la soi-disante mort de mon bébé.

Quand à lui, il avait été blessé par mon soi-disant refus de lui parler lors de mon accouchement.

Nous avions tous les deux souffert de la situation dans laquelle Renée nous avait mis et il allait sans doute nous falloir un moment avant de retrouver complètement comme avant et notamment comme lorsque je vivais ici.

De plus des choses avaient changé de ma vie comme dans la sienne.

Aujourd'hui il n'était plus seul alors que moi j'avais l'impression de l'être. Les Cullen avaient beau me soutenir qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi, je me doutais que si Edward leurs demandait de choisir entre lui et moi, ce serait bien entendu Edward qu'ils choisiraient et cela est tout à fait normal.

Le chemin jusqu'à la Push se fit en silence. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant mais plutôt un silence reposant. J'avais l'impression que nous nous comprenions sans vraiment avoir besoin de parler.

Alors que nous arrivions à la Push, et que Charlie garait la voiture de patrouille devant chez Sue, je ressentis le besoin de lui dire combien je me sentais désolée pour tous ce qui s'était passé. Je savais que je n'étais pas responsable des mensonges de ma mère mais je me sentais quand même coupable.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la voiture, je pris la parole :

«- _Charlie, attend s'il te plait._» Il se réinstalla alors dans la voiture et me regarda.

«- _Je sais que je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée pour tous ce qui s'est passé. Mais je tiens à te le redire. Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre de côté, ou t'éloigner de ma vie. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas. Tu es mon père et rien ne pourra changer cela et je suis heureuse d'être ta fille. Je sais que jamais tu ne m'aurais fait quelque chose comme ce que Renée m'a fait. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je préfère les Cullen à toi, sous prétexte que je suis restée chez eux ces deux derniers jours. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé._

_Je t'aime Papa._»

Une nouvelle fois, je vis dans ces yeux de la colère, que je savais destiné à ma mère mais également de l'amour et de la joie de me savoir aujourd'hui à ses côtés.

Il me prit rapidement dans ces bras, me murmurant un «je t'aime» avant de sortir de la voiture et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de la maison de Sue Clearwather.

Je sortis de la voiture et le suivit.

Je me mis alors à appréhender ces retrouvailles avec mes anciens amis de la Push.

Je savais que j'étais attendu. Je me doutais que dans cette maison, ou même derrière la maison sur le grand terrain, devait se trouver Jacob, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily et Seth. Il devait également y avoir Leah la fille de Sue.

J'espérais intérieurement que Jacob avait enfin remarqué Leah. Je savais que celle-ci avait des sentiments pour mon meilleur ami, enfin si je pouvais pas toujours le voir comme mon meilleur ami.

Alors que je remontais doucement l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Jacob arriva tout sourire comme à son habitude et me prit dans ces bras.

_«-Belli Bell's ! ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu'est ce que je suis content que tu sois là !»_

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, j'aperçue derrière lui Seth, Leah et leur mère, Sue; ainsi que Sam et Emily ou encore Paul et Embry.

Je leur dit bonjour tour à tour en commençant par Seth et en finissant par Sam et Emily.

En me retournant, je vis que Jacob tenait contre lui Leah. Un grand sourire s'étala sur mon visage. Il semblait évident que ces deux là sortaient ensemble et cela me faisait très plaisir pour eux.

Jacob avait fini par ouvrir les yeux.

J'appris au cours de la soirée que cela faisait 8 mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qu'il avait fallu que tous le monde s'y mette pour faire ouvrir les yeux à Jacob.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais pensé à Leah de cette façon. Il l'avait toujours vu comme une soeur et non comme une petite amie potentielle.

Leah a un an de plus que moi tandis que Jacob a un an de moins, et il lui avait fallu une rupture douloureuse avec une jeune indienne d'une autre réserve pour que Sam, Embry, Emily et les autres lui montrent ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

En effet Leah avait été très présente après sa rupture et avait du jour au lendemain prit ses distances avec lui quand il s'était mis à parler d'une fille de la réserve.

Jacob n'avait pas compris le pourquoi du comment de ce changement de comportement jusqu'à ce qu'Emily s'énerve contre lui et lui dise qu'il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux car Leah avait déjà suffisamment souffert comme cela en amour.

Nous avions décidé de passer l'après-midi et la soirée sur la plage où nous avions fait un feu de camp et où tous le monde avait raconté des anecdotes du passé. Nous avions également parlé de nos projets d'avenir.

Leah avait décidé de reprendre le vieil hôtel de la Push, qui était maintenant à l'abandon, afin de lui redonner une jeunesse. Emily lui avait proposé son aide, notamment pour la cuisine et Leah avait accepté, après que les deux femmes aient réglé leur différent. En effet, avant d'être avec Jacob, Leah était sorti avec Sam mais celui-ci l'avait quitté pour Emily qui est la cousine de Leah.

Leah en avait donc voulu à Emily de lui voler Sam mais maintenant qu'elle était avec Jacob, elle avait compris que Sam et elle n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre.

Jacob qu'en à lui avait décidé de se consacrer à la mécanique, Seth envisageait de suivre la même voix bien qu'il ne soit pas encore décidé.

Sam voulait aider les jeunes de la réserve à trouver leur voix et à ne pas tomber dans la délinquance.

La soirée avait été festive, joyeuse.

Personne ne m'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé même si je voyais qu'ils avaient des questions.

En fin de soirée, je leur fis comprendre qu'ils pouvaient en parler. Ils avaient tous passé la soirée à éviter de parler de Lukas alors que je savais qu'ils le connaissaient et qu'ils le voyaient quand Edward l'amenait pour que Charlie puisse le voir.

Le sujet arriva donc dans la conversation, mais cette fois contrairement aux différentes discutions que j'avais eu avec les Cullen, elle n'était pas pesante mais plutôt joyeuse. Ils me firent par d'anecdotes concernant mon fils et mon père comme par exemple la première fois que Charlie avait du changer la couche de Lukas.

Lorsque je finis par rentrer chez Charlie, Jacob m'avait ramené, une volvo grise était garée devant chez moi. Je reconnue immédiatement la voiture d'Edward.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre !

Encore désolée pour le retard !

Une petite review please ? si le coeur vous en dit bien sur !

à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Chapitre 7 Retrouvailles

Bonjour à tous !

je tiens avant toute chose à m'excuser pour mon retard de publication.  
Il se trouve que j'ai eu de gros soucis de connexion internet et d'ordinateur et donc je n'ai pas pu vous poster le chapitre dans les temps.

j'ai perdu une partie de mon travail. je vais néanmoins essayé de vous poster la suite très prochainement, le week end du 22-23 septembre si tout va bien !

merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage.

je vous laisse avec le chapitre tant attendu qui marque le retour d'Edward !

* * *

J'ignorais ce que je devais faire ou dire néanmoins je savais, je sentais que c'était à moi de parler en premier. Edward se tenait devant moi, silencieux droit comme un I attendant que je parle.

Je m'interdis de regarder dans la voiture pour voir si mon fils s'y trouvait. Je me décalais alors légèrement de la voiture en direction du perron de ma maison.

Edward se décala légèrement afin de continuer à me faire fasse tout en restant très proche de la voiture dont la vitre avant côté conducteur était légèrement ouverte.

Son comportement et la fenêtre ouverte me firent comprendre que Lukas se trouvait à l'intérieur de la voiture et vu l'heure il devait sans doute être en train de dormir.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que nous ne prenions la parole. Edward semblait me juger du regard, me détaillant essayant sans doute de déchiffrer mes pensées.

Non sans mal, je finis par prendre la parole.

_-" Bonjour" _

Je n'ajoutais rien d'autre attendant de voir comment il allait réagir.

Je sais que comme première approche après ce que nous avions traversé il y a mieux mais je ne savais plus où je me trouvais ni même comment je me prénommais tellement j étais obsédé par la voiture se trouvant derrière lui dans laquelle devait sans doute se trouver mon fils que je rêvais de prendre dans mes bras et de voir depuis maintenant un an et demi.

Il me répondit la même chose mais sur un ton solennel et dur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Son ton me surprit et en même temps je le comprenais.

Je détachais alors mon regard de la voiture et le concentrait sur ces yeux verts qui me plaisent temps. Je pouvais y voir plusieurs émotions différentes qui se battaient pour prendre le dessus. Ces yeux reflétaient de la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur mais également de la joie.

Il prit finalement la parole me demandant si ce qu'on lui avait appris été vrai.

Je me mis alors à lui raconter toute l'histoire à partir du moment où je l'avais appelé pour lui annoncer que j'étais en travail.

Il resta un moment silencieux après que j'eu fini mon récit.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole ce fut pour m'expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait ainsi devant chez moi.

-" _Lorsque je suis arrivé en fin d'après midi, j'ai tous de suite compris que mes parents ainsi que tous les autre me cachaient quelque chose. Mon père m'a demandé de le suivre dans son bureau avec ma mère, m'obligeant a confié Lukas à Alice et Rosalie. Mon père prit place derrière son bureau, ma mère se tint debout à côté de lui, tendit qu'il m'invitait à prendre place sur le siège en face de lui. Rien qu'au fait qu'il m'ait demandé de le suivre dans bureau, je savais que quelque chose de grave s'était produit ; mais j'étais loin de me douter de ce qu'ils allaient m'annoncer. Je pensais que l'un d'entre eux était malade ou un truc dans le genre, alors quand mon père m'a dit que tu étais de retour, j'ai rigolé et je ne l'ai pas cru. _

_Ma mère et lui ont attendu que je me calme avant de me dire que tu étais revenu dans le but de venir nous faire des excuses et à moi en particulier pour la mort de notre fils. _

_Je ne voyais pas du tout où ils voulaient en venir car Lukas n'est pas mort et car j'étais persuadé que tu l'avais abandonné. _

_Ma mère s'est alors assis à côté de moi et m'a expliqué ce que Renée a fait, mais j'ai refusé de la croire. Je ne voyais pas comment une mère avait pu faire ça à sa propre fille. Ils ont essayer de me dire que tu voulais être présente dans la vie de Lukas, que tu ne l'avais pas abandonné, que tu l'aimais depuis le début et que tu n'avais jamais accepté sa mort et que tu avais prévu de te suicider après nous avoir présenter tes excuses. _

_Mais j ai pris peur quand mes parents m'ont dit que tu voulais être présent dans sa vie. J'ai pensé au mal qu'il pourrait avoir si tu l'abandonnais une nouvelle, alors je me suis levé d'un seul coup, je suis repassé par le salon, j'ai attrapé Lukas et je suis monté en voiture. Je venais de prendre la décision de fuir, le plus loin possible pour t'empêcher de lui faire du mal même si je ne devais plus jamais revoir ma famille. _

_Je n'avais pas eu le temps de sortir nos affaires de la voiture en arrivant. J'avais seulement sortir le sac de change de Lukas, que j'ai récupéré en sortant de la maison. _

_J'ai rapidement installé Lukas dans son siège, bien que toute ma famille tentait de m'empêcher de prendre la route. _

_Je suis parti en direction du nord, je voulais atteindre le Canada. _"

Il fit une courte pause, regardant par la fenêtre si Lukas dormait toujours. Puis il reprit son récit.

_-" Cela faisait environ 45 minutes que je roulais quand Lukas s'est mis à hurler. J'ai pensé qu'il avait faim alors je me suis arrêter dans un petit village pour lui donner à manger, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le déranger. _

_En fait, il pleurait car il avait tombé la peluche qu'il avait dans les bras. C'était une peluche que je ne lui connaissais pas, j'ai d'abord crut que c'était un cadeau de ma mère, de Rose ou encore d'Alice. _

_Puis je l'ai regardé de plus prêt et j'ai vu qu'il était usé et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le genre de peluche qu'elles lui auraient acheté car elle était usée; puis je me suis souvenu de la peluche que tu avais acheté pour Lukas et dont tu m'avais envoyé une photo, et je l'ai reconnu. _

_Je suis resté un moment devant ma voiture à tenir cette peluche dans mains, les souvenirs me revenant en mémoire, nos souvenirs, et alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait au moins que je te parle, que je te confronte mais je n'avais pas le courage de laisser Lukas à mes parents. _

_Tu sais il est devenu ma bouée de sauvetage après que tu l'ai soit disant abandonné. Ma vie tourne autour de lui maintenant. _

_Alors je suis venu ici, mais tu n'étais pas la et j'ai pensé à repartir et j'étais sur le point de le faire quand j'ai reçu un texto d'Alice me disant sur tu étais à la Push. En fait, ils sont tous partis à ma recherche et Jasper et elle ont aperçu ma voiture devant chez ton père. Je pense que c'est Jasper qui l'a empêché de venir me parler et je devrais l'en remercier en rentrant. _

_Du coup, j'ai décidé de t'attendre afin que nous parlions._

_Quand tu as commencé à prendre la parole, je ne voulais pas te croire mais plus je t'écoutais et te regardais me raconter ton histoire, et plus je voyais à quel point tu es sincère. _

_Je pense qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que tu n'avais pas pu l'abandonner. Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me disais que tu ne reviendrais pas alors quand mes parents m'ont dit que tu étais je ne pouvais pas les croire. J'espère que tu comprendras ma réaction première de m'enfuir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il souffre et je ne le veux toujours pas mais je pense que j'ai aussi réagit comme ça car je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau également. Je sais que tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passe. _

_Mais j'ai trop souffert de tout ce qui s'est passe pour te laisser revenir dans nos vies comme si rien ne s'était passé. _"

À ce moment la, je pris peur. Je savais qu'Edward avait souffert de la situation dans laquelle Renée nous avait mît mais je voulais qu'il me donne une chance et ces paroles me faisait penser qu'il allait me rejeter.

_"Je suis d'accord pour que tu sois dans la vie de Lukas Bella, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. _

_Je veux que tu rentres dans sa vie petit à petit. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre ni moi Je sais que ça peut te paraître égoïste mais je dois aussi me protéger en plus de le protéger. Je pense que tu peux le comprendre_."

Bien sur que je pouvais le comprendre.

Je le comprenais et je le respectais sa décision car nous devions réapprendre à nous connaître et à être ensemble. C'est ensemble que nous allions guérir de nos blessures mais je savais que cela allait prendre du temps. Néanmoins nous allions y arriver et alors le bonheur serait à porter de mains et il ne tiendra qu'à nous d'aller le chercher.

Je lui fis par de mon ressenti sur tout ce qu'il venait de me dire.

_"Je comprends et j'accepte ta décision. Mon souhait le plus cher est d'avoir une place dans la vie de Lukas, et je prendrais celle que tu me donneras." _

Dire ces paroles me coupait le cœur en deux. La place que je voulais vraiment auprès de mon fils étant la mienne, celle de sa mère. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais exiger d'Edward qu'il m'accorde cela d'un coup de baguette magique avec ce que nous avions traversé.

_" Je veux que tu saches que j'aime Lukas, que je l'ai toujours aimé et que je l'aimerais toute ma vie, peut importe mon rôle. _

_Je tiens vraiment à être la pour lui, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de me faire une place dans votre vie si tu n'en as pas envie. Je le comprendrais même si cela m'attristerait profondément. Je le respecterais. _

_Si tu veux que je disparaisse, je le ferais. C est à toi de décider, car c'est toi qui a du élever notre fils seul depuis un an et demi. Et j'en suis désolée. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne pourra te faire pardonner ce que Renée nous a infligé. Mais sache le, j'en suis réellement désolée_."

Je finis ma phrase dans un soupir, les larmes aux yeux, le regard vers le bas.

Je ne voulais certainement pas qu'il m'éloigne de Lukas et lui mais je ne pouvais ignorer cette possibilité bien qu'il venait de me dire le contraire.

C'est alors que se produisit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ces bras, me serrant fort contre lui, ma tête se retrouvant contre son épaule. Je pus alors sentir son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

Je le sentis plongé ces mains dans mes cheveux et en sentir l'odeur. Se rapprochant déclencha en moi un flot de souvenirs de nos moments passés, de nos étreintes. À cet instant, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose qu'il me garde à tout jamais dans ces bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs secondes avant de nous séparer à contre cœur car Lukas venait de se réveiller.

Edward s'est alors précipiter vers la voiture tandis que moi je me retrouvais figé sur le perron de la maison de Charlie, incapable de faire qu'un pas en avant afin de retrouver mon fils.

La peur de mal m'y prendre ou qu'il ne veuille pas de moi me paralysa. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour voir la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux.

Edward avait sorti Lukas de la voiture et le tenait tout contre lui, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Je pouvais apercevoir d'où je me trouvais ces yeux et son petit nez ainsi que ces cheveux châtains cuivres.

Les larmes me gagnèrent et je ne fis rien pour les empêcher de couler, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin apercevoir mon fils.

Edward lui parlait d'une voix calme et apaisante tentant de le calmer. Il venait sans doute de faire un cauchemar. Mais cette fois ci encore ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui avait réveillé mon fils mais le fait que le lapin en peluche bleu que je lui avais acheté lui avait échappé des bras.

C'est avec un sourire en coin que je ne pus que remarquer, qu'Edward se pencha dans l'habitacle de la voiture, Lukas toujours dans ces bras pour ramasser la peluche.

Une fois qu'il la lui ait rendu, Lukas se remit à sucer son pouce tout en regardant dans toutes les directions, essayant sans doute de savoir où il se trouvait.

L'obscurité de la nuit, percée uniquement par la lumière émanant du perron ne l'aidait pas à se faire une idée et bientôt ces larmes reprirent. Cette fois c'était des larmes de peur. Et voir mon fils pleurait ainsi me tordit le ventre.

Edward prit alors la décision de rentrer chez lui afin de nourrir Lukas et de le coucher.

Je ne m'étais toujours pas rapprocher d'eux, bien que mon cœur me criait de courir les rejoindre.

Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'avais pas du tout prévu.

Je proposais alors à Edward de donner à manger ici, chez Charlie ; dans le but que Lukas se calme avant de repartir en voiture même si la villa des Cullen ne se trouve qu'à quelques minutes de chez Charlie.

Je regrettais aussitôt mes paroles, ne voulant pas forcer Edward à m'ajouter à la vie de Lukas immédiatement.

Néanmoins celui-ci accepta, me demandant alors de prendre le sac de langes de notre fils qui se trouvait sur le siège passager de la voiture. Je quittais alors ma place, me dirigeant vers la voiture.

En passant devant Edward, je ne pus empêcher mon regard de se tourner vers Lukas, le fixer un instant. Son regard croisa alors le mien dans la semi-obscurité. Il fallut alors qu'Edward se manifeste pour me faire revenir à mes idées. Je finis par aller chercher le sac à langer et invita Edward à me suivre dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine.

Edward avait besoin de ces deux mains pour préparer le repas de Lukas, alors il demanda de le prendre.

Au départ je ne refusais, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. En réalité je mourrais d envie de le prendre dans mes bras et l'y garder.

Edward le remarqua. Il tenta alors de me rassurer.

_"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer, et puis je vois bien que tu en meurs d'envie. Et lui aussi, je le sais. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il tient à cette peluche pour savoir qu'il t'aime déjà. _

_Alors prends-le dans tes bras le temps que je lui fasse à manger. Et si tu te sens à l'aise tu pourras lui donner à manger, ou si tu préfères je lui donnerais à manger. _

_Tu sais, je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on y aille doucement pour que tu rentres dans sa vie, mais en fait la situation actuelle, toi Lukas et moi dans cette cuisine entrain de lui faire à manger, me semble tout à fait normale. _

_Je veux que cela continue, alors profites de l'occasion pour le prendre dans tes bras. _

_Je lui fais à manger et ensuite j'appellerai chez moi pour rassurer mes parents, si cela te convient bien sur. "_

Il avait dit ces mots tout en se rapprochant tout doucement de moi. Lukas s'était calmé, grâce à une meilleure luminosité qui lui permettait de mieux appréhender son environnement. Il me fixait de ces grands yeux verts comme ceux de son père. Au bout du moment, il tendit même ces petits bras vers moi, faisant céder mes dernières barrières.

Je tendis alors les bras vers lui, l'attrapant par les aisselles.

Le sentiment de plénitude qui s'empara de moi me surprit tout en me rassurant.

J'étais au fond de moi une mère et mon instinct de mère était resté en moi même si je n'avais pas pu m'occuper de mon fils à sa naissance.

Edward nous regarda un moment faire connaissance notre fils et moi.

Je regardais mon fils, le détaillant afin de me souvenir à tout jamais des traits de son magnifique petit visage. Lui aussi me détaillait avant de venir coller sa tête au creux de mon cou. Ce fut Lukas qui nous ramena à la réalité en se mettant à chouiner et en disant "faim".

Notre fils était fatigué et avait faim, il fallait donc que l'on se dépêche afin de respecter son rythme de vie qui avait déjà été perturbé par le départ précipité d'Edward de chez les Cullen.

Edward se mit donc à préparer le repas de notre fils tandis que je m'asseyais à la table de la cuisine, mon fils sur les genoux.

Dans un geste d'une normalité effarante, Edward me tendit l'assiette de notre fils et je me mis à lui donner manger, me laissant porter par les sentiments se bousculant en moi, mais également par les réactions de mon fils.

J'étais tellement obnubilé par mon fils que je ne remarqua même pas qu'Edward nous avait pris en photo avec son téléphone portable et qu'il envoyait la photo à sa famille avant de les contacter pour les rassurer et leur dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rentrer.

C'est lui qui me fit par de ces informations quand qu'il m'apprit qu'Esmée ne voulait pas que je passe la nuit toute seule chez Charlie et donc qu'elle avait ordonné à Edward de me ramener avec elle.

Bizarrement je ne fus pas stresser ou étonner de la réaction d'Esmée, sachant qu'elle s'inquiétait énormément pour moi.

Après avoir fini de nourrir mon fils, je le rendis à son père afin de ranger rapidement la cuisine et de récupérer mes affaires.

Finalement je n'aurais pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la maison de mon enfance, juste quelques heures ou plutôt quelques minutes mais des minutes précieuses qui m'ont permis de connaître mon fils et de commencer à avoir une place dans sa vie.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

A très bientôt

Et hésiter pas à laisser une trace de votre passage § :-)


End file.
